Tu última oportunidad
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: Primero que nada, debo decir que este es la secuela de mi fic Declaraciones Sasuke va en busca de Naruto, sin saber que se enbarcara en una odisea que ni en sus mas locos sueños creyo posible¿Quienes son aquellos seres extraños?¿Dioses, sentimientos y vir
1. Destino

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas:** SasuxNaru, y las que se me ocurran

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia:** Contiene Yaoi, muerte de personaje, Spoiler del manga, entre otros

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Tú ultima oportunidad**

**Capitulo 1.- Destino...**

Una figura difusa a causa de las fuertes ráfagas de viento y arena, caminaba por ese enorme desierto, estaba totalmente cubierto por gruesas telas que lo protegían de las inclemencias del clima, finalmente, la tormenta de arena termino, permitiendo al cansado viajero, divisar la entrada de una cueva, entro en ella para descansar, pues la noche estaba apunto de caer y con ella la temperatura.

Se descubrió el rostro, revelando un hermoso joven, como de 22 años, cabello negro como la noche, ojos de igual color, piel clara.

-Estoy cerca... –se dijo a si mismo –Lo presiento.

Suspiro pesadamente, se acomodo en el suelo de la cueva, con claras intenciones de dormir y recuperar fuerzas, pero...

-_Nyu, Nyu_ –aquel extraño sonido proveniente del interior de la cueva, lo alerto, se levanto para ir a investigar.

Al llegar a donde aquel sonido provenía, Sasuke se quedo impresionado, al ver una extraña criatura.

Era redonda, sus piernas y brazos eran cortos, tan cortos como los de un pingüino, su piel era de una tonalidad de rosa, tenía enormes orejas como de conejo y unas pequeñas alas de un rosa más fuerte que su piel.

-_Nyu _–escucho el pelinegro de la criatura –_Nyu, Nyu, Nyu_ –aquel ser parecía estar cantando, de pronto, la cueva se ilumino, cegando al Uchiha por unos segundos, hasta que la luz desapareció y con ella la cueva, ahora el Uchiha se encontraba flotando en la nada.

-Felicidades mortal –dijo una voz proveniente de todos lados.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto Sasuke

-¿Quién soy? –repitió al tiempo que el lugar cambiaba nuevamente, esta vez, transformándose en un gran salón, que parecía haber salido de algún cuento de hadas o fantasía, había velas suspendidas en la nada que iluminaban el lugar, el techo tenia diferentes paisajes que se movían con propia vida, toda la habitación estaba adornada con diferentes clases de piedras y metales preciosos, el piso mismo estaba hecho de oro solidó.

Finalmente, ante sus ojos, apareció un majestuoso trono, digno de un faraón y ahí, sentada en el imponente trono, se encontraba una mujer, su cabello era largo y extraño pues daba la sensación de estar viendo pasar estrellas, vestía una túnica larga con aberturas a cada lado de las piernas, mostrando la perfección de estas, tenía un escote algo revelador, su ojos eran de un color azul neon, su piel era clara, casi pálida, sus brazos estaban adornados con brazaletes con extraños grabados, en su frente tenia una tiara con un rubí en el centro.

-Bienvenido Uchiha Sasuke –dijo la mujer sonriendo de forma cruel.

-¿Quién demonios eres? –le pregunto nuevamente -¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Los mortales son tan tontos –se burlo la mujer –Pasan toda su vida buscando algo, pero cuando al fin decido dárselas, simplemente la rechazan por no darse cuenta de que es su tan preciado tesoro, por el que sacrificaron tantas cosas.

Sasuke no le respondió, estaba demasiado confuso como para articular palabra alguna.

-¿Tu buscas eso, verdad? –le pregunto señalando un lugar oscuro de la habitación, el cual se ilumino mostrando a un hombre rubio de ojos azules, piel morena y marcas en las mejillas.

-¡Naruto! –Sasuke corrió hacía el y lo abrazo contra su pecho, pero el rubio ni reacciono –Naruto... reacciona –le dijo desesperado.

-Es un simple cascaron sin vida, ni siquiera es el verdadero –habló la mujer en tono neutro –Solo una de mis tantas creaciones –dijo al tiempo que el rubio desaparecía en brazos del pelinegro.

-¡¿Dónde esta el verdadero?!

-¿A dónde van los mortales cuando mueren? –le pregunto –Pues al Hades –se respondió a si misma.

-No... Naruto no esta muerto –dijo el Uchiha en estado de shock -¡Estas mintiendo!

-Pues lo esta, no miento... pero no te preocupes, su alma no fue juzgada –¿lo consolo? –Fue de las pocas que han pasado directamente a los campos Eliseos –la mujer guardo silencio por unos segundos –Alma mas pura que el no e visto jamás, a pesar de todo lo que sufrió por culpa de esos aldeanos y por causa de aquel al que amo –esto lo dijo con furia contenida –A pesar de eso, de que nadie le enseño lo que era el amor... la amistad... él por si solo lo aprendió...

-¡En eso te equivocas! –le grito –Iruka, Kakashi, Sakura, Hinata, los otros y... yo... ¡Todos nosotros le dimos nuestro cariño y amistad!

-Si, pero eso lo empezaron a hacer cuando el se convirtió en gennin, a los 12 años –dijo -¿Y que hay de los primeros años de mi vida? –le pregunto –Para un mortal, sus primeros años de vida, son los mas importantes, es por eso que Uzumaki Naruto es tan especial, es por eso que decidí traerlo para que dejara de sufrir.

-¡¿Con que derecho?! –le grito furioso, ¿Cómo se atrevía esa mujer a decidir por la vida del rubio?

-Con el derecho que me da ser lo que soy –dijo molesta –Soy aquella que hila el telar de la vida, el pasado, presente y futuro, soy yo quien decide como se llevaran acabo los eventos –dijo la mujer –Los mortales y dioses me han dado muchos nombres a lo largo de los siglos, tu puedes llamarme, Destino.

-¿Qué le sucedió a Naruto?

-¿Deseas ver su muerte? –le pregunto con un toque de perversión en su voz –Murió con honor, un demonio con corazón y alma pura no se dan todos los siglos.

-¿De que hablas? –pregunto confundido.

-El se entero de que el Akatsuki planeaba atacar la villa, los combatió y mato a todos pero a cambio de su vida.

-Pero Kyuubi tiene poder ilimitado –Sasuke no se podía creer lo que aquella mujer le decía, seguramente estaba mintiendo.

-Su poder si, pero el cuerpo mortal no fue capaz de soportar y eso lo llevo a su muerte.

-No, estas mintiendo –el cuerpo del Uchiha comenzó a temblar a causa de la desesperación que en ese momento sentía –Ese dobe no puede estar muerto... no...

-¿Qué ganaría con mentirte? –le pregunto molesta –Tú mismo puedes comprobarlo si lo deseas, aunque claro, no esperes que el señor de los muertos y su esposa te dejen acercarte al rubio –habló con enojo –Ellos le han tomado mucho cariño, al igual que los otros dioses, no me extrañaría que Naruto, con el tiempo se olvide que alguna vez fue mortal, que se olvide de ti Uchiha y que acepte las propuestas de alguna diosa o dios.

-¡Eso jamás! –le grito molesto.

-El tendría todo el derecho.

-Destino, es suficiente –hablo una joven de cabello largo y rubio, ojos dorados, vestía una túnica larga de color blanco y unas hermosas alas sobresalían de su espalda.

-Ah, Esperanza –dijo Destino –Ya se me hacia extraño que este mortal llegara aquí sin ayuda.

La recién llegada tan solo sonrió.

-Por favor, permite que este mortal tenga una última oportunidad de recuperar el amor de Naruto.

-Muy bien –accedió Destino –Sin embargo, si vuelve a lastimarlo... si lo hace de nuevo, no solo se tendrá que preocupar por mí, sino también de los dioses –con estas ultimas palabras la mujer desapareció.

-Yo soy Esperanza –dijo la mujer sonriendo –Te pido disculpas por la forma en que el Destino te trato, puede llegar a ser muy cruel a veces.

-¿Qué demonios es este lugar? ¿Es un sueño? ¿Oh que mierda es esto?

-No es ningún sueño Sasuke Uchiha –le aseguro la mujer –Este es el lazo que une las dimensiones, realidades o como desees llamarle –la chica se acerco a Sasuke –Es aquí donde nosotros vivimos.

-¿Nosotros? –pregunto confundido.

-Destino, y nosotros los sentimientos y virtudes –le respondió –Armonía, Alegría, Pasión, Calma, Lujuria, Locura, Amor, Bondad, entre otros.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?

-Esperanza, Amor y yo te trajimos –dijo una pequeña de blancos cabellos, como sus ojos, vestía un lindo vestido blanco, a su lado se encontraba un joven de cabello largo y rojo, vestía un pantalón ajustado de color blanco y una camisa de manga larga de igual color, sus ojos eran de un rojo mas claro que su cabello.

-Es un gusto Uchiha-san, soy Bondad y el es el Amor.

-Así que este es el responsable del sufrimiento de Naruto –dijo el Amor en tono serio -¿Destino lo ha permitido? –le pregunto a la rubia.

-Si –le respondió la esperanza –Sin embargo, no creo que este muy de acuerdo.

-Es entendible –habló Bondad –Después de todo, fue quien decidió adelantar su llegada para evitarle mas sufrimiento.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –exigió saber el Uchiha.

-A nuestro querido Naruto, aun le quedaban algunos años entre los mortales –hablo Esperanza –Pero Destino ya no quería que sufriera mas, por lo que decidió adelantar su muerte y así pudiera unir a nosotros como un hermano mas.

-Como Pureza –dijo la pequeña Bondad sonriendo.

-¿Dónde esta ahora?

-Seguramente con Persefone –habló Amor –Esa diosa le ha tomado cariño maternal.

-¿Es feliz? –pregunto con melancolía.

-No del todo –le respondió la niña –El nunca podrá ser feliz del todo.

-Al menos no hasta que tu recuerdo desaparezca para siempre –habló Esperanza.

-Pero yo mejor que nadie se que eso jamás sucederá –aseguro Amor –Así viva la eternidad entera y reciba el cariño de alguien mas, Naruto no será del todo feliz.

-Es por eso que queremos ayudar –habló Bondad –Te regresaremos al pasado para que arregles el desastre que ocasionaste.

-Pero ten cuidado –le advirtió Esperanza –Así como habemos quienes te apoyamos…

-También hay quienes desean que Naruto se quede con nosotros –concluyo Bondad.

-Así que ve con cuidado ya que no solo te enfrentaras a seres como nosotros, también a Dioses.

-Y si llegaras a fallar... quedarías condenado al limbo y sufrirías eternamente el castigo de ver lo que pudiste tener pero que perdiste a causa de tu imprudencia –dijo el Amor.

-¿Estas dispuesto a correr el riesgo? –preguntaron los tres a la vez.

-Con tal de recuperar a Naruto seria capaz de cualquier cosa –aseguro decidido.

Los tres sonrieron.

-Entonces debemos ir a ver al padre tiempo –dijo Bondad.

-Espero podamos convencerlo –dijo un tanto preocupado el Amor.

-¿Acaso no solo necesitaban la aprobación de esa mujer?

-El Destino es quien dicta los eventos –respondió Esperanza –Pero es el tiempo quien controla el pasado, presente y futuro, sin su aprobación no podemos hacer nada.

-Y es más fácil convencer al Destino que al Tiempo –habló Bondad preocupada.

-Ese será el primer paso que tendrás que dar para recuperar a Naruto –le dijo Amor.

-Entonces dejen de perder el tiempo y llévenme con él –les dijo el Uchiha en tono de orden.

Los tres asintieron felices de poder ayudar a Sasuke pero sobre todo, felices por que su nuevo "hermano" recuperaría esa bella sonrisa que lo caracterizaba cuando aun formaba parte de los mortales.

_Continuara... _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Hola!!!! Espero les gustara el primer capitulo n-n

Youko Saiyo: Esta es la continuación de declaraciones, y ya saben, si no les gusta siempre pueden matar a Lyz nn

Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ Te odio

Youko Saiyo: El sentimiento es mutuo n-n

_**Próximo Capitulo... El tiempo**_


	2. El tiempo

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas:** SasuxNaru, y las que se me ocurran

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia:** Contiene Yaoi, muerte de personaje, Spoiler del manga, entre otros

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 2.- Tiempo...**

Sasuke fue llevado por los tres sentimientos a un pequeño recinto en el que había un enorme reloj de arena, cuatro pilares que servían como soporte, pero no había techo, solo estrellas, la luna que luego daba paso al sol y al cielo azul entre los pilares se mostraban varios sucesos, como si del Uchiha en ella aparecía un pequeño rubio de ojos azules, piel tostada y marquitas en sus mejillas que lo hacia lucir como un lindo zorrito, estaba sentado en un rincón, llorando, triste y solo, Sasuke sintió partírsele el alma al ver a su zorrito en ese estado.

-Pureza ha sufrido mucho entre los mortales, ¿No crees? –dijo una voz gruesa y áspera.

Era un hombre anciano cubierto por un manto negro que solo permitía ver su boca y manos marchitas, arrugadas y con marchas de edad, estaba algo encorvado, usaba un bastón para ayudarse a caminar, al verlo, los sentimientos, hicieron una reverencia.

-¿Quién es usted? –le pregunto Sasuke al anciano

-Yo soy el Tiempo –le respondió –dijo el anciano –Y se ha lo que vienes, Uchiha Sasuke.

-Entonces, ¿Me permitirá recuperar a Naruto? –pregunto esperanzando.

-Dije que sabia ha lo que venias Uchiha Sasuke, pero jamás dije que te ayudaría –sentencio –El tiempo solo va en una dirección, siempre adelante como el cause de un río, nunca en retroceso –dijo –Así ha sido siempre y esto no cambiara y menos por un simple mortal, arrogante, mimado y necio como tú.

El Uchiha apretó la mandíbula y los puños, tratando de contener la furia que en ese momento sentía.

-Pero padre Tiempo –protesto Bondad –El Destino ya nos ha dado su permiso...

-así Destino aceptara, mi respuesta sigue siendo no –dijo tajante el anciano –El tiempo de Pureza entre los mortales a terminado, si este... mortal no fue capaz de expresarle sus sentimientos es muy su problema.

-Oh, vamos padre, permita que el mortal regrese –habló un hombre con las mismas características que el Destino.

El Tiempo miro al recién llegado y suspiro molesto.

-Así me lo pidas tú, Destino, la respuesta sigue siendo una negativa.

Sasuke miro al recién llegado, el anciano lo había llamado Destino, pero el destino era una mujer, ¿Oh no?

-El destino puede tomar cualquier forma que desee –le dijo Bondad –Puede ser un hombre o mujer hermosa, o una horrible criatura si así lo quiere.

-Escuchen ustedes cuatro –dijo molesto el Tiempo –Pureza ya cumplió su tiempo entre los mortales, ahora su debe retomar su lugar entre nosotros.

-Por favor –le pidió Sasuke, quien, para la sorpresa de todos se encontraba de rodillas, suplicando.

El silencio reino el lugar inmediatamente, era difícil cree para los espíritus que alguien como el Uchiha, en su desesperación, fuera capaz de llegar hasta ese punto, el tiempo suspiro pesadamente.

-Esta bien –acepto el anciano, para sorpresa de todos –Les daré gusto.

Bondad y Esperanza saltaron de gusto ante la respuesta, mientras el amor ayudaba a Sasuke a ponerse de pie nuevamente.

-Pero... si te equivocas de nuevo, sufrirás la peor de las agonías –lo amenazo el anciano –Esperanza, Bondad y Amor irán contigo para evitar que hagas alguna tontería.

-Si –dijeron los tres al unísono.

-Bien, ahora lárguense –les dijo –Crucen el reloj y regresaran un año antes de tú regreso a Konoha... no eches a perderte tú única y ultima oportunidad.

-Así que no hagas ninguna estupidez o sabrás lo que es la agonía –la voz del Destino sonaba malévola y aunada a la mirada y sonrisa que tenía le daba un aspecto aterrador que ni inmuto a Sasuke.

-Les agradecemos su ayuda, padre Tiempo, Destino –dijo la pequeña Bondad para luego atravesar el reloj junto con Sasuke, los últimos en atravesar fueron el Amor y Esperanza.

-¿Qué estas tramando Destino? –le pregunto el anciano una vez el Uchiha y los tres espíritus se habían ido.

-Temo decirle que esta vez nada tengo que ver –le respondió el hombre.

-Así que ese mortal es un cambia destino –el tiempo sonrió.

-Todo ser viviente tiene el poder de cambiar lo que yo he dictado para su vida –explico –Pero son muy pocos los que tienen el valor de ver mas haya de eso y son aun menos los que se atreven a navegar en esas aguas desconocidas y tormentosas pero ciertamente mas ricas que las que ya conocían.

-Creo que por fin me divertiré un poco después de tantos siglos –dijo Tiempo aun con una sonrisa, Destino le devolvió el gesto.

-Eso parece.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto, en un hermoso jardín donde muchas personas reían, jugaban y se divertían, un rubio se encontraba sentado bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, sus ojos eran azules y su piel bronceada, llevaba puesta una vestimenta de color blanco, en sus piernas se encontraba dormida una pequeña niña, su cabello era largo de color gris, su piel era clara, vestía un camisón blanco.

-Inocencia –la llamo el rubio –Inocencia, despierta.

-Mmmm... Pureza –dijo la pequeña mas dormida que despierta.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto la niña.

-Ya te dije que mi nombre es Naruto dattebayo –se quejo el rubio.

La niña abrió los ojos, mostrando unos hermosos ojos azules, le sonrió al mayor.

-Pero Pureza, ese era tu nombre mortal –dijo mientras se incorporaba –Debes recordar que tu verdadero nombre es Pureza.

El mayor suspiro derrotado, desde su muerte, esa pequeña que era la representación de la inocencia lo acompañaba, después de todo, no puede haber inocencia sin pureza.

Naruto miro a la pequeña por unos momento, desde que llego a ese lugar ya no se sentía solo, por fin sentía lo que era el calor y cariño de una familia, estaba inmensamente feliz, pero al mismo tiempo sentía una gran tristeza, especialmente cuando la arrogancia y el orgullo estaban cerca, pues ellos le hacían recordar a su amor imposible... Sasuke, era cierto que el lo había rechazado incontables veces desde que el Uchiha regresara a Konoha, pero si lo había hecho era por dos buenas razones (Según el), la primera por que sabía lo mucho que Sakura amaba al Uchiha, y él, como buen amigo, no quería interponerse en su felicidad y la segunda era por que, si llegaba aceptarlo y estar con como su pareja, jamás podría darle hijos y por ende, Sasuke jamás podría renacer su clan.

-Con que aquí estaban Pureza, Inocencia -aquella voz saco al kitsune de sus pensamientos.

-Persefone-san –dijo el rubio, era una mujer de largo cabello castaño, traía puesto una corona de flores, llevaba un vestido largo y colorido, haciendo alusión a la primavera, sus ojos eran de color verde y su piel clara.

-Mi pequeño, te he estado buscando –le dijo la mujer mientras lo abrazaba como una madre a su pequeño, auque, Naruto de pequeño ya no tenia nada –Vamos, seguro tendrás hambre –le dijo sonriéndole maternalmente –Inocencia, tu también puedes venir.

-Sip, gracias –dijo la pequeña con una hermosa sonrisa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke abrió los ojos de golpe, se incorporo rápidamente, miro a su alrededor para tratar de orientarse un poco, se miro en el reflejo del lago, su rostro era el mismo de cuando tenia 16 años, ¿Todo había sido un sueño? ¿Un engaño de su subconsciente?

-Bienvenido al presente –dijo Bondad –O mas bien al pasado dijo sudando gotita.

Sasuke miro a sus tres acompañantes, los cuales tenían un aura de luz a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde estamos? –les pregunto

-Estamos en las fronteras de la ola –le respondió el Amor.

-Tus "amigos" están a unos minutos de aquí –le comento Esperanza –Nosotros te seguiremos y no te preocupes, ellos no podrán vernos, solo tú.

-¿Dónde esta Naruto en este momento? –les pregunto.

-Seguramente en Konoha –le respondo Bondad.

-Entonces iré por él –dijo con decisión.

-¡Espera! –lo detuvo la esperanza –Recuerda que eres un traidor a tu villa.

-¡¿Y que quieres que haga?! –le grito molesto.

-Lo mismo que hiciste para que te aceptaran la primera vez –le respondió el Amor –Es obvio, genio.

Sasuke le dedico una mirada de odio al sentimiento, tenia deseos de estrangularlo en ese momento.

-Entonces pongámonos en marcha –habló Bondad para aminorar la tensión.

-Será divertido conocer el mundo que vio a nacer a nuestro hermano –dijo Esperanza con una sonrisa.

-Si –la apoyaron Bondad y Amor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El grupo partió, con la esperanza de poder cumplir con su propósito, pero lo que no sabían era que en ese momento eran observados.

-Así que... esos tontos quieren hacer que Pureza este con ese mortal –dijo un hombre de piel morena, con cabeza de serpiente, el era Seth conocido entre los egipcios como el señor del mal.

-Eso no lo permitiremos –dijo un joven de cabello y ojos totalmente oscuros, tenia la piel un tanto oscura, uñas largas como garrar, él, era el orgullo.

-Claro que no, Pureza solo tiene que ser de nosotros, nadie mas puede tenerlo –habló una mujer de cabello largo y verde oscuro, ojos de igual color, usaba un traje ajustado de color negro, ella, era la envidia.

-Vamos, tengo un plan –dijo Seth.

Los otros dos sonrieron, pues, las ideas de ese dios siempre eran muy divertidas, en especial por el sufrimiento que causaban a los mortales.

_Continuara..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Hola!!!! Espero les gustara este capitulo nn

Youko Saiyo: En especial a una niña linda a quien estimamos mucho nn

Lizerg-chan: casi como si fuera nuestra hermanita pequeña

Youko Saiyo: kimiko_hime, este capitulo y fiction esta dedicado a ti, espero te guste n-n

Youko Saiyo: Bueno, entonces nos vemos

Lizerg-chan: Sayonara n-n


	3. En el pasado

**Capitulo 03.- En el Pasado...**

Sasuke iba en compañía de los tres sentimientos había dejado a Juugo, Suigetsu y Karin con las claras intenciones de regresar a la villa, con una sola idea en mente... Recuperar a Naruto, en ese momento a su cabeza vino una pregunta, si estaba en el pasado... ¿Dónde estaba el Sasuke de ese tiempo?

-¿Sucede algo Sasuke? –le pregunto la esperanza al notar la mirada de este

-¿Dónde esta el Sasuke de este tiempo?.

-No hay tal –le respondió el Amor –El Tiempo fue quien te envió al pasado, lo que significa que solo eres el Sasuke de este tiempo con los recuerdos del Sasuke del futuro.

Después de esas ultimas palabras, se formo un gran silencio alrededor del grupo, hasta que Amor lo rompió nuevamente.

-Uchiha, hay algo que desde hace un tiempo he querido preguntarte

-¿Qué cosa?

-Pureza no es de los que huyen, pocas cosas pueden hacerlo huir...

-Ve al grano ¬¬

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a pureza para que este huyera de ti?

Buena pregunta, era lo que los tres sentimientos deseaban saber y que, por lo visto solo el Amor se había atrevido a preguntar.

-¿Acaso no lo saben?

-No –respondieron los tres a la vez.

Sasuke se quedo callado, cuestionándose si debía o no decirles, por un lado tenia miedo que los tres lo regresaran al futuro al enterarse de la verdad, pero por el otro ellos tenia derecho de saber, después de todo lo estaban ayudando, al final opto por decirles, después de todo se los debía y a el no le gustaba deber favores.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto y la pequeña inocencia se encontraban en un enorme comedor, bastante lujoso pero un tanto aterrador, en la cabecera de la enorme mesa, se encontraba un hombre de cabello largo y negro al igual que sus ojos, su piel era de un pálido casi enfermizo, el, era Hades, el rey de los muertos y al otro extremo, se encontraba su esposa, Persefone, la mesa estaba repleta de platos y platos de diferentes comidas, pero, había una en especial que había hecho extremadamente feliz al rubio ojiazul, así es, su tan preciado Ramen, el cual, devoraba su alimento como si no hubiera probado bocado en su vida.

En cambio, la inocencia solo se dedicaba a mirar como su "hermano" comía como verdadero poseso.

-Es bueno ver que la comida sea de tu agrado, hijo –le dijo Hades –Le diré a mis espectros que lo traigan todos los días, si lo deseas.

-¡¿Enserio?! O

-Claro que si n-n

-¡Arigato!

-No tienes nada que agradecer mi pequeño –le dijo Persefone –Al contrario, somos nosotros los que tenemos que agradecerte por permitirnos gozar de tu presencia

Ante esto, el rubio se sonrojo, era la primera vez que le decían algo como eso y lo hacia sentir muy bien y calido.

-¿Deseas un poco mas? –le pregunto la castaña

-Si –respondió el kitsune –Inocencia, ¿No piensas comer Dattebayo?

-Si –dijo algo dudosa la niña mirando el tazón de ramen que estaba frente a ella –Pureza, ¿Cómo se come esto? nnU

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El Amor y La Bondad se habían adelantado, pues ambos tenían un gran interés en unos jóvenes que pasaban por ahí.

-¿Por qué aun continúan con migo a pesar de lo que les dije? –le pregunto Sasuke a la esperanza

-No esta en nuestra poder el odiar... Aun cuando lo deseemos –le respondió mirándolo de reojo –Si bien somos capaces de sentir algún sentimiento diferente a lo que cada uno de nosotros representa, no podemos sentirlo del todo –explico –Además, yo, como la esperanza, debo dar a los humanos la fortaleza de seguir adelante, la Bondad de perdonar y tratar de ayudar a que no cometan el mismo error y el amor, hacer que las personas estén unidas, aunque algunos de nuestros hermanos no nos hacen nada fácil nuestra labor –suspiro -¿Sabes?, los humanos que se dicen no tener emociones o no quererlas por ser una debilidad, son los que mas expuestos están a nosotros, especialmente a Lujuria, Arrogancia, Orgullo, Avaricia, entre otros

Sasuke la miro de reojo e iba a decir algo, fue interrumpido por Bondad.

-¡Esperanza, Sasuke-kun! –los llamo la pequeña

-¿Qué sucede? –le pregunto la rubia.

-Adelante hay un pequeño poblado –dijo la niña con una sonrisa -¿Podemos ir?

-No, tengo que regresar a Konoha cuanto antes.

-¿Cómo hiciste la primera vez para que te aceptaran?

-Mate a mi aniki, les di información que Orochimaru tenia de Akatsuki y me sometí a las exigencias de la vieja borracha que tienen como Hokage.

-En ese caso hay que buscar a tu hermano –dijo la esperanza

-¿Es necesario que lo mates? –le pregunto la bondad, que, como siempre, mostraba preocupación por los demás, aunque en este caso no lo mereciera.

-Es necesario para que pueda regresar a Konoha.

-Ahora tienes el don de saber lo que sucederá cinco años en el futuro, -le dijo la Bondad –Por ende, el poder de cambiar los acontecimientos que en ese lapso de tiempo se llevaran acabo

-En pocas palabras, tienes el poder de cambiar lo que el destino a predispuesto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En una enorme habitación, repleta de colchones y suaves almohadas, se encontraba una mujer de largos cabellos negros, piel clara, estaba vistiendo un camisón de dormir y se encontraba cómodamente acostada entre los mullidas almohadas.

-Pereza –la llamo envidia –despierta.

-Mmmm, Envidia –dijo al ver a la peliverde con voz cansada mientras se tallaba un ojo- ¿Qué sucede? –le pregunto -¿No vez que estoy descansando?

-Tu siempre estas descansando –la regaño –anda, levántate que necesitamos de tu ayuda.

-¿Mi ayuda? –bostezo -¿Para evitar que un estupido mortal nos quite a nuestro hermano la pureza.

-Y por que –bostezo –Nos lo quieren quitar –bostezo

-Eso no importa, anda levántate que orgullo y celos ya nos están esperando.

-Ya voy... –bostezo –Ya voy... u.u ZzZzZzZzZzZ

-¡QUE DESPIERTES DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ! –le grito tan fuerte que seguramente le había roto los tímpanos a la pobre Pereza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La Bondad logro convencer a Sasuke de ir al poblado, donde Amor ya se encontraba.

-¿Qué esta haciendo? –les pregunto Sasuke mientras miraba al amor unir a una pareja con un hilo.

-Esta haciendo que el amor que sienten sea mas fuerte –le respondió la bondad.

-Los esta uniendo como uno n.n –agrego la rubia

Algo llamo la atención de Sasuke, una mujer vestida con un manto negro, en su mano derecha traía un vela encendida, su cabello era largo y negro, su piel aun mas pálida que la del Uchiha.

-Es la muerte –dijo la esperanza un tanto temerosa.

-Es la hermana de Hades –dijo Amor quien al darse cuenta de la presencia de esta, se acerco a los otros tres –Existe desde que en la tierra habitan mortales, se dice que la vela que lleva es la vida del mundo y que, una vez la vela se apague, el tiempo de todo se acabara.

-¿Y es cierto?

-No lo sabemos –le respondió Esperanza mientras miraba a la muerte entrar a una de las casas –Por lo regular cuando ella aparece yo me retiro

-¿Le temes?

-Los mortales le temen y son ellos los que me alejan y pierdo fuerza y tengo que regresar a casa.

-¿Por qué es que puedo verla? –les pregunto el Uchiha

-Al entrar a nuestro te hiciste capaz de vernos –explico el amor

-Eso te ayudara en caso que alguno de nuestros hermanos intente algo contra ti

-Ahora es mejor que nos vayamos –dijo Bondad –No es prudente permanecer aquí si la muerte o alguno de sus enviados se encuentra cerca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El Tiempo y el Destino se encontraban observando a Sasuke y a los tres sentimientos a través de aquellos murares.

-Quien lo diría –dijo la voz de Seth quien venia acompañado de Orgullo –Cronos, y Destino espiando a un simple mortal

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? –hablo con molestia el Destino quien en ese momento tenia la forma de una mujer

-Pero que carácter tienes querida –dijo con burla el dios

-Seth, Orgullo –hablo el Tiempo -¿Qué es lo que quieren?

-¿Por qué permitió a ese humano viajar al pasado? –pregunto Orgullo

-No tengo por que dar explicaciones a nade de lo que haga o deje de hacer –dijo el anciano molesto –Y mucho menos a ti Orgullo

-Ahora lárguense y dejen de molestar –hablo molesta Destino

-Cronos... –hablo Seth ignorando a Destino –Tu mas que ningún otro dios odia a los mortales –dijo –Entonces, ¿Por qué ayudar a uno de ellos?

-No es a el a quien ayudo Seth, es a Pureza

-¿Y como podría ayudarle que ese mortal este en el pasado?

-Es algo que nunca llegaras a comprender Seth –le dijo el Destino para luego mirar a Orgullo –Algo que TU, Orgullo deberías saber por ser un sentimiento

-Tu mismo lo has dicho Destino –le dijo Orgullo –Soy un sentimiento, el orgullo y como tal solo puedo experimentar emociones parecidas, arrogancia, odio, crueldad, envidia, mas no, bondad, amor o cosas parecidas.

-No se acerquen al mortal –les dijo amenazante el Destino –a menos que quieren enfrentarme

-Orgullo será mejor que nos retiremos –le dijo Seth –Este lugar se esta poniendo... Tenso –dijo –Además, recuerda que tenemos cosas que hacer

-Lo que digas Seth

Ambos desaparecieron, dejando al tiempo y destino, solos nuevamente.

-Seth tiene algo entre manos –dijo Destino

-No es un secreto para nadie que Seth desea tener a Pureza para el –dijo el Tiempo –Desde que pureza tenia su apariencia original a querido poseerlo.

-¿Es por eso que me pidió enviarla con los mortales? –le pregunto Destino

-Si, de esa forma aprendería de los mortales y cuando regresara, no seria tan vulnerable a Seth y tendría armas para defenderse

Destino suspiro pesadamente.

-Será mejor que mantengamos vigilado a ese dios de pacotilla

-No solo a el Destino, No solo a el

La mujer lo miro sin entender, pero sabia que por el momento no era prudente preguntar, esperaría asta que Cronos lo dijera por si solo, aunque deseaba que eso no tardara demasiado.

_Continuara..._


	4. frente a Frente

**Capitulo ****04.- Frente a Frente**

Sasuke se detuvo de repente, los tres sentimientos lo miraron confundido.

-¿Qué sucede? –le pregunto el Amor.

-Quiero que se adelanten a Konoha

-¿Por qué?

-Quiero que cuiden de Naruto

-Eso no será posible –dijo la bondad

-¿Por qué no? –pregunto molesto el Uchiha

-Somos solo espíritus, no somos seres corpóreos en este mundo –le dijo el amor mientras hacia que una de sus manos atravesara el tronco de un árbol.

-Solo tu puedes vernos, sentirnos y oírnos –le dijo la bondad.

-¿No pueden al menos vigilarlo? –pregunto molesto

-Eso si podemos hacerlo n-n –le respondió el amor

-Pues entonces vayan

-Yo me quedare contigo Sasuke –dijo la esperanza –Puedo serte de utilidad

-Haz lo que quieras.

-Amor, Bondad, tengan cuidado –los dos asintieron para luego desaparecer –Es hora de irnos n.n

El Uchiha no le respondió, simplemente dio un salto para seguir su camino nuevamente, seguido a la par por la esperanza.

-¿Por qué eligieron a Naruto como la pureza? –le pregunto de repente el Uchiha

-Nadie lo Eligio –le respondió –El y siempre a sido uno mas de nosotros –Sasuke la miro sin entender –El es la reencarnación de pureza –dijo-Veras, hace algún tiempo, cuando aun la pureza vivía entre nosotros, comenzó, sin darse cuanta a llamar la atención de algunos Dioses, incluso a algunos de nuestros hermanos –la rubia guardo silencio por unos segundos para ver la reacción del pelinegro, continuo –No había problema con eso, pues ninguno se atrevía a tocarla por miedo a enfrentarnos, pero, un día, Seth la vio, el pasatiempo de ese dios es destruir la inocencia y la pureza en las personas, le divierte, por eso, cuando vio a mi hermana, quien es la esencia de la pureza, la deseo para si –Sasuke frunció el seño ante esto –Se fue obsesionando con ella, hasta que, un día, no pudo soportar mas e intento tomarla a la fuerza, pero afortunadamente no logro su objetivo, ya que fue detenido por Valor y Heros –dijo –Después de lo sucedido, el padre tiempo le ordeno a Destino enviarla con los mortales, de esa forma adquiriría alguna defensa contra Seth o cualquier otro que quisiera lastimarla cuando por fin regresara a nosotros.

-¿Pero por que Naruto?

-Debes comprender que Naruto y la Pureza son uno –dijo –Algún día recordara su pasado…

-¿Entonces por que me ayudan? –le pregunto cortante

-Por que el te ama –le respondió con una hermosa sonrisa –Y así recuerde su origen, no significa que olvide ese gran amor que siente por ti –guardo silencio esperando la reacción del Uchiha –Pureza, es decir, Naruto es único en todos los sentidos de la palabra, tiene sentimientos y emociones como cualquier mortal pero aun así conserva lo que fue originalmente…

-¿Quién ese tal Seth?

-Un dios, uno malvado

-Nunca había oído hablar de el

-Es normal que no lo conozcas –dijo el espíritu –El, como otros que, posiblemente encontraras a lo largo de este viaje vienen de otras dimensiones.

-Hn

Sasuke se detuvo de golpe, había sentido unos chackras conocidos.

-¿Sucede algo? –le pregunto la rubia

-Naruto… -dijo para luego bajar del árbol con gracia felina, seguido de la espíritu

Para sorpresa de la rubia, frente al azabache, se encontraba el ojiazul mirándolo entre sorprendido y confundido, a su lado, se encontraban Sakura, Sai y Kakashi

-Sa-Sasuke-kun –dijo la pelirosa con lagrimas en los ojos

-Así que… Tu eres el traidor –hablo Sai en su tono característico.

-Vaya… Por lo visto Destino quiere adelantar los acontecimientos

Sasuke la miro de reojo y gruño por lo bajo.

-Vaya, que interesante jugarreta del destino –dijo Kakashi poniendo ojito feliz

Sasuke no pudo estar mas de acuerdo y se prometió a si mismo que si volvía a ver al Destino le patearía le daría una paliza por esto.

-Me encantaría segur perdiendo el tiempo con ustedes pero tengo que irme –dijo un salto para seguir su camino, pero esperaba que Naruto lo alcanzara

-¡Matte!! –le dijo al tiempo que lo tomaba de la mano para detenerlo

-¿Qué es lo que quieres usuratonkashi?

-Sasuke… Regresa con nosotros a la aldea

_-Recuerda que es tu oportunidad de cambiar los acontecimientos de la historia –le dijo la esperanza al oído_

_-Su amor es tan poderoso como ningún otro, pero no su paciencia –esta vez fue el amor quien le hablo_

_-Pienza en el antes que en nadie –le dijo la bondad –No solo en ti_

-Teme…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Vaya, así que destino esta a favor de eso –dijo la envidia molesta –Pero no es ningún problema, ese mortal, esta mas que nada bajo el poder de Celos y Orgullo así que sera fácil manipularle

-No creo que sea tan… (bostezo) Fácil… (bostezo) Amor también… (bostezo) Tiene gran influencia en el… ZzZzZzZzZ –menciono la pereza

-No se preocupen hermanas –hablo la lujuria –Ya una vez lo hice caer en mis redes y termino lastimando a quien mas amaba –sonrío con malicia –Puedo volver a hacerlo

-No –dijo Seth molesto –Pureza debe ser totalmente mío, en esta y en todas las dimensiones solo yo puedo ser su dueño

-si lo que digas –hablo la arrogancia –Pero antes tienes que librarte de nuestros "hermanitos" –el dios la miro con enojo ante el modo en que se dirigía a el.

-Juguemos un poco con ellos –dijo el engaño –Hagamos que se enojen y de esa forma pureza regresara a nosotros.

-Vaya, hasta que piensas hermanito –se burlo la arrogancia

-Eso debería decir yo de ti arrogancia

-Suficiente –dijo el orgullo –No es momento para que nos pelemos

-Es verdad –dijo la lujuria –Pues bien, pongamos manos a la obra

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Iré con tigo –dijo finalmente Sasuke, lo que alegro a Naruto inmensamente –Demo… No ahora

-¿Nani? ¿Por qué?

-Primero Tengo que acabar con mi hermano…

-Yo te ayudare

-No… Comprende que el Akatsuki esta tras de ti y no puedo permitir que te hagan daño –dijo –Esta vez no voy por el para llevar a cabo mi venganza… Sino…. Por que no quiero que te hagan daño

El Uchiha se acerco a el y lo beso tiernamente en los labios

-Te prometo que regresare a ti, tan pronto todo logre mi objetivo… -lo beso de nuevo –Te amo… -dijo para luego desaparecer

-Sa-Sasuke… Yo… También te amo… -dijo a la nada y en ese momento se hizo una promesa, lo esperaría, aun si significaba esperarlo toda la vida

_Continuara…._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: Hola!! Espero les gustara el capitulo n.n

YoukoSaiyo: El siguiente que actualizaremos sera Mi verdugo, Mi aliada… Mi suegra

Lizerg-chan: hasta la proxima


	5. Cambiando el Destino

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas:** SasuxNaru, y las que se me ocurran

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia:** Contiene Yaoi, muerte de personaje, Spoiler del manga, entre otros

**Capitulo 5.- Cambiando el Destino**

-Sa-Sasuke –Naruto estaba realmente sorprendido por lo que el pelinegro le había dicho, tan solo unos minutos atrás, miro el lugar donde había estado, lo amaba, lo amaba, eso le había dicho pero… Tenia que ser una broma cruel del Uchiha, ¿Oh no?, no el rubio sabia que el pelinegro no hacia esa clase de bromas, entonces era verdad, sonrío, lo esperaría y confiaría ciegamente en el como siempre lo había hecho.

Cerro los ojos y suspiro pesadamente, seria mejor que regresara con sus compañeros, de seguro estarían buscándolo, preocupado por lo que el Uchiha pudiera llegar a hacerle.

_-Eso fue lindo _–hablo bondad mientras seguían al rubio

_-Es bueno saber que Orgullo no lo domina como yo creía –_hablo Amor

_-Si las cosas siguen así los eventos predestinados a suceder también cambiaran –_dijo la pequeña_ –¿Pero será para bien?_

_-Si… Y si todo sale bien pediremos un regalo para el Uchiha_

_-¿Un regalo?_

_-Es idea de Locura, aunque a Esperanza y a mi también nos agrada -_dijo_ –Ella creen que seria una buena idea darle aquello que mas desea._

_-Típico en ella –_dijo _–Por cierto, ¿Por qué no se negó a que vinieras solo?_

_-Por que le dije que quería hacer esto solo –_dijo_ –Además… No entiendo por que quiere hacerla de mi lazarillo, lo que paso fue un accidente._

_-Pues es verdad, pero se siente culpable –_dijo_ –Fue de ella la idea de jugar como los mortales y por ello te dejo ciego._

_-Pero fui yo el que se escondió en esos rosales_

_-Bueno… No importa de quien fuese la culpa –_dijo con tranquilidad_ –Ahora nuestra prioridad es vigilar a Pureza._

_-Si, tienes razón_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué hacia Naruto por aquí? –le pregunto de pronto el Uchiha

-_Me parece que va a Suna para rescatar al Kazekage de Akatsuki_

-Pero eso paso mucho antes de que esa copia barata se les uniera

_-__Destino ha decidido cambiar las cosas... –_le dijo la rubia _-¿Es que no te diste cuenta cuando despertaste?_

-Nos encontrábamos en la aldea del sonido –recordó -¿Por qué?

-_Acababas de matar a Orochimaru_

-Pero... El Hebi...

-_Se te fue dado como equipo por Orochimaru-_ lo interrumpió_ –Parece que destino no solo decidió cambiar los eventos que debían de cumplirse con Pureza y tu... También con el resto del mundo_

-¿Significa que todo lo que se del futuro no pasara?

_-Pasara... Ya mataste a Orochimaru, pero su muerte fue antes de la primera vez_–le respondió _–Todos los eventos que conocen pasaran... Solo que el orden cambiara_

Sasuke gruño por lo bajo, maldiciendo al dichoso destino, ¡¿Acaso estaba demente?! ¿Cómo se le ocurría cambiar las cosas de esa manera?

_-¿Por qué no __regresas con Naruto, Sasuke? –_le pregunto Esperanza repentinamente

-Tengo que matar a Itachi antes...

_-¿Entonces le mentiste?__¿Aun planeas consumar tu venganza?_

-Esto nada tiene que ver con mi estupida venganza –le respondió sin mirarla –Esto lo hago para proteger al dobe.

_-Tengo entendido que el lucho, o mas bien luchara con tu antepasado, Uchiha Madara y logro ganarle –_dijo la rubia_ –No es alguien débil que necesite de protección._

-Tu misma has dicho que los eventos que estaban ya escritos han cambiado

_-__Es verdad..._

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por unos minutos.

-Necesito que hagas algo –le dijo mientras se detenía en la rama de un árbol

_-__¿Que cosa?_

-Adelántate. Si no me equivoco nos encontramos cerca de donde tenían cautivo a ese mapache sin cejas

_-¿Planeas rescatarlo? _–Sasuke no le respondió –_No tardare_ –dijo para luego desaparecer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ Ni hables ya se que eso sucedió antes de que Sasuke matara a Orochimaru, Sai se uniera al equipo 7, etc., etc., pero me da la regalada gana poner todo de cabeza

YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬ Esta vez no iba a decir lo dobe, usuratonkashi y baka que eres pero como siempre tu solita te hechas de cabeza

Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ no moleste oxigenada

YoukoSaiyo: Mejor sigamos con la historia u,u

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El Uchiha se acomodo en la rama de un árbol, estaba cansado, desde que comenzó su viaje para recuperar a SU kitsune no había parado ni un solo momento, cerro los ojos para intentar dormitar un momento.

_-Eres un tonto _–le dijo una voz_ –Debiste haberlo hecho tuyo para que nadie intentara quitártelo_

-¿Quién eres? –exigió saber un muy molesto Uchiha al ser interrumpido en su descanso –Muéstrate –ordeno

Ante el, apareció una mujer, su cabello era gris, la mitad de su cuerpo y rostro estaba oscurecido, como si de una sombra se tratara, su único ojos era del mismo color de su cabello, su piel era pálida casi calaverica.

-_¿Por qué no te quedaste con el_? –le cuestiono –_El es un chico muy guapo_, _estoy segura que cualquiera estaría_ _segura que cualquiera estaría dispuesto a tomar y con tantos pretendientes tras el, no me sorprendería que aceptara a alguno de ellos, después de tanto, ¿Quién lo culparía?_ –le dijo la mujer

Sasuke frunció el ceño en señal de molestia.

_-¿Que pasa? _–le pregunto con burla -_¿Es que no puedes asumir la verdad?_

-No molestes y lárgate de una maldita vez

-_Pero soy tu amiga Sasuke, puedes confiar en mi_

Sasuke dibujo una media sonrisa en sus labios

-¿Souka? ¿Naze?

_-Por que yo quiero ayudarte, mi hermana solo debe estar contigo… Solo tu, el gran Sasuke Uchiha puede ser digno de poseer la reencarnación de la pureza, solo tu y nadie mas…_

Sasuke comenzaba a creer en las palabras del ente, un poco mas y cedería a ella.

_-Yo puedo ayudarte…_ -dijo _–Solo tienes que confiar en mi_

-_Intriga _–hablo una molesta Esperanza _–Deja en paz a Sasuke_

_-Pero si no le estoy haciendo nada malo _–Se defendió _–Solo estamos hablando_

_-Escúchame bien _–le dijo molesta mientras se colocaba entre ella y el pelinegro, extendiendo sus ala a modo de proteger al Uchiha _–No voy a permitir que trates de engañar a Sasuke, así que será mejor que te retires_

_-Bien… Me iré por el momento, pero piensa en lo que te dije querido Sasuke_ –dijo para luego desaparecer

La rubia suspiro aliviada.

-¿Quién era ella?

-_Su nombre es Intriga_ –le respondió _-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?_

-No es asunto tuyo

-_Ya una vez te dejaste llevar por Lujuria y Celos, no cometas ahora el error de creerle a Intriga_

-¿Qué fue lo que encontraste?

_-Ya han comenzado con el ritual_–dijo –_Encontré un camino por donde podrás entrar sin que te detecten _

-Llévame

-_¿Mataras a tu hermano en esa ocasión?_-le pregunto _–Tu fuerza y habilidad son mayores a las que tenias en este tiempo, además de tener el conocimiento de cómo derrotarlo_

-¿Acaso me estas sugiriendo que lo mate?

_-Si y No _–le respondió –_Admito que no me agrada la idea, sin embargo… La muerte del Akatsuki no es algo que se pueda cambiar, es necesaria si quieres evitar perder a Naruto nuevamente._

-¿El espíritu de la Esperanza admitiendo que no hay otro camino? –le pregunto con burla

-T_al vez el estar tanto tiempo con tigo me ha comenzado a afectar, amigo mió_ –le respondió en el mismo tono_ –En verdad desearía que hubiera otro camino… Demo, Cronos da un determinado tiempo, eso es algo que no se puede cambiar, y por lo que creo, Cronos a decidido cortar aun mas su tiempo –dijo –De lo contrario, no te hubiese mandado con el mismo poder que tendrás en un futuro._

-¿Por qué no simplemente les quita el tiempo y los mata? ¬¬

-_No es tan censillo como eso Sasuke_

-Como sea –dijo –Acabemos con esto de una maldita vez

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto y los demás reanudaron su viaje, tenían que llegar lo antes posible a Suna y rescatar a Gaara antes de que Akatsuki consiguiera lo que deseaba.

-Naruto –lo llamo Sakura -¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Sasuke-kun?

-No es nada importante Sakura-chan –le dijo el Uzumaki –En este momento nuestra prioridad es rescatar a Gaara dattebayo.

-Naruto –murmuro sorprendida, al igual que el resto por la seriedad que el rubio mostraba, lo quesea que el rubio hablara con el Uchiha le había devuelto la alegría.

-Tenemos que aumentar apresurarnos Dattebayo –dijo el rubio mientras aumentaba aun mas su velocidad

Tenían que apresurarse y rescatar a Gaara antes de que fuera tarde.

¿Lo lograran?

_Continuara..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: Hola!! Espero les gustara el capitulo n-n

YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬ Y si no les gusto por la revoltura ya saben a quien culpar u,u

Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ No molestes rubia oxigenada

YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬ Enana frentona

Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ Pervertida

YoukoSaiyo: Gracias... Pero los halagos no te llevaran muy lejos Jojojojo

Lizerg-chan: (Caída estilo anime) nnU nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

YoukoSaiyo: Ja ne


	6. Quédate

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas:** SasuxNaru, y las que se me ocurran

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia:** Contiene Yaoi, muerte de personaje, Spoiler del manga, entre otros

**YoukoSaiyoLizerg-chan**

**Capitulo 6.- Quédate**

El equipo Kakashi ya había llegado a Suna, en esos momentos, Sakura, la medic-ninja del grupo se encontraba en esos momentos atendiendo a Kankuro, quien había sido envenenado por uno de los que se llevaron a Gaara.

-_¿Crees que Sasuke y Esperanza estén bien? –_le pregunto Amor a Bondad, ambos se encontraba a lado de Naruto, como si de sus Ángeles de la guarda se trataran.

-_Si, pero me preocupa que Sasuke planee ir por su hermano –_la pequeña suspiro pesadamente, sabia un poco de Itachi Uchiha, pues ella y Amor siempre estaban presentes cuando ambos hermanos estaban juntos, para la pequeñas espíritu le era muy difícil cree que su presencia en el corazón del Uchiha mayor, había sido mero engaño

-_¿Sucede algo?_ –ella negó con la cabeza

-Sakura-chan… -la voz de su hermano interrumpió su platica, ambos espíritus miraron a la recién llegada -¿Cómo esta Kankuro ttebayo?

-Esta fuera de peligro –respondió la pelirrosa con voz cansada.

Los dos sentimientos ya se lo esperaban, pues, aun cuando habían visto a la muerte a los pies de Kankuro, esta comenzó a alejarse en cuanto la joven kunuichi empezó a trabajar, alejándose cada vez mas.

-Es momento de ir a salvar a Gaara ttebayo

**YoukoSaiyoLizerg-chan**

El lugar había sufrido serios daños, ambos miembros de akatsuki respiraban con dificultad, al igual que Sasuke.

La esperanza miro al azabache con un poco de preocupación, sabia que era poderoso, pero aun así no podía evitar preocuparse, mas aun, al darse cuenta que la muerte miraba al Uchiha.

_-Sasuke…_

-Lo se… No te preocupes, ellos no me derrotaran

-Tal parece que te has vuelto loco, Uchiha –se burlo Sasori, quien ya había mostrado su verdadera identidad.

-Me parece que es de familia Sasori-nodama.

-Ya me canse de ustedes, terminaremos con esto ahora –dijo el Uchiha en tono molesto

Sasuke activo su sharingan, mientras, en una de sus manos, aparecía el chidori, la hora de los juegos había terminado.

**YoukoSaiyoLizerg-chan**

Pakkun, les había dicho donde se encontraba Gaara y sus secuestradores, pero también, les había dicho que el olor de Sasuke se encontraba por los alrededores, lo que hizo que Naruto, aumentara su ritmo, temiendo que Sasuke pudiera estar con akatsuki, estaba apunto de llegar al lugar que Pakkun les había indicado, cuando una fuerte explosión se escucho, a lo lejos una gran columna de humo se erguía al cielo.

-¡Gaara! –exclamo Naruto, pues temía que algo le hubiera sucedido, no solo al pelirrojo, también a Sasuke.

-¡Naruto, espera! –le grito Sakura, pues este, de pronto había adquirido una velocidad sobrehumana y por mas que el peliplata y ella quisieran alcanzarle, les resultaba casi imposible.

-Sakura, debemos darnos prisa

-Si

**YoukoSaiyoLizerg-chan**

Sasuke camina tranquilamente, lejos de la cueva, traía a Gaara, como si de un saco de patatas se tratara, estaba herido, tenia una herida profunda en el costado, causada por la explosión, producto de la técnica suicida de Desdará, además de haber recibido el veneno del pelirrojo, aun así, se mantenía en pie

Se detuvo bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, dejo a Gaara en el suelo sin cuidado algo y se sentó, recargado en el tronco, su respiración era algo pesada, pues el veneno ya comenzaba a surtir efecto.

-_Sasuke_ –lo llamo Esperanza preocupada, el aludido tan solo la miro, su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse, la fiebre comenzaba a aparecer _–Estarás, no te preocupes._

Quería insultarla, al decir algo que era tan obvio, después de todo, el era el gran Uchiha Sasuke, una cosa tan simple como esa no lo detendría

-¡_Sasuke!…_ -la voz se hacia cada vez mas lejana, tanto, que ya no podía distinguirla, cerro los ojos, dejándose arrastrar por la inconciencia

**YoukoSaiyoLizerg-chan**

_-_¡Sasuke! –Naruto había llegado segundos antes de que perdiera la conciencia –Reacciona teme, ttebayo –su voz sonaba desespera, preocupada por la vida de su amigo, su gran amor.

-¡Naruto!

-Sakura-chan, onegai ayuda a Sasuke ttebayo

La pelirosa asintió

_-Esperanza _–la llamo Amor mientras Sakura atendía al Uchiha -_¿Qué sucedió?_

_-Sasuke se enfrento a esos humanos y lo hirieron _–le respondió la rubia sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

-_No te preocupes Esperanza –_la consoló Bondad –_Esa joven es una muy buena medic-ninja, ella podrá curar a Sasuke, así como lo hizo con ese otro humano _–El espíritu de la esperanza asintió, regresando su mirada al azabache que en esos momentos era atendido por su ex compañera de equipo.

**YoukoSaiyoLizerg-chan**

Sasuke despertó confundido, su visión era borrosa, pero poco a poco se fue aclarando, se dio cuenta que se encontraba en la cama de un hospital, ¿pero donde?

-Sasuke-teme –La dulce melodía de esa voz inundo sus oídos, al minuto siguiente, era abrazado –Sasuke-teme… Creí que ya no volvería a verte ttebayo –El rubio comenzó a llorar, haciendo que el azabache saliera de su confusión y correspondiera el abrazo

-Usuratonkashi

-_Que tierno –_dijo emocionada Bondad –_Los dos se ven muy tiernos juntos_ –los otros dos, tan asintieron.

-Dobe, ¿Dónde estamos?

-En Suna –respondió una voz áspera desde la puerta

-Gaa-chan, ¿Ya te sientes mejor ttebayo? –le pregunto Naruto al recién llegado mientras se separaba del azabache, para disgusto de este, el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué hago aquí mapache sin cejas?

-Solo te regreso el favor –le dijo en tono serio –Puedes permanecer aquí el tiempo que creas conveniente, puedes ir a donde quieras, nadie te lo restringirá, aun cuando seas un traidor a tu villa –con estas ultimas palabras, el Kazekage dio media vuelta y se fue, dejándolos solos nuevamente.

-Sasuke, ¿Cómo sabias que Gaara se encontraba ahí ttebayo?

Sasuke no sabia que decirle, así que opto por su única posibilidad, mentirle

-Vi a esos dos cuando entraban a su escondite con el mapache sin cejas y ya que es tu amigo… -Naruto le regalo una hermosa sonrisa, una de esas sonrisas que lo hacían enamorarse mas y mas de su rubio kitsune, tanto que no pudo resistir mas y lo beso en los labios.

-Sasuke…

-Shuu… No digas nada… -le dijo para luego besarlo de nuevo

El beso se fue prolongando, finalmente, ambos tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire

-Sasuke… ¿Por que?

-Ski da yo, Naruto –fue la respuesta del azabache para luego besarlo nuevamente

_-Esto es mejor de lo que esperaba _–menciono Esperanza con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Sasuke… Onegai… Quédate conmigo –El azabache lo miro unos segundos, para luego desviar su vista a los tres espíritus que los miraban muy atentos a cada movimiento de ambos, suspiro para luego mirar al ojiazul nuevamente

-Si… Me quedare

_Continuara…_

**YoukoSaiyoLizerg-chan**

Lizerg-chan: Hola!! Espero les gustara el capitulo n-n

YokuoSaiyo: Próximo Capitulo Lemon muajajaja


	7. No todo es tan simple

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru, y las que se me ocurran.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Contiene Yaoi, muerte de personaje, Spoiler del manga, entre otros.

**Capitulo 7 No todo es tan simple.**

Persefone corría por los pasillos del lugar, buscando desesperadamente al rubio de ojos azules, finalmente se topo con su esposo.

-Persefone, ¿Qué sucede?

-¡No encuentro a Naruto por ningún lado! –le respondió ella al borde del llanto.

-Seguramente el e Inocencia están dando un paseo por los campos Eliseos o jugando con Cerberos.

-No, ya los busque por todos lados –le respondió comenzando a llorar –Hades, temo que algo malo les haya pasado.

-Tranquila querida, pondré a todos a buscarlos

-Gracias, gracias.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke estaba solo en esa habitación de hospital, bueno, solo de personas, por que los tres espíritus se encontraban a su lado.

-_¿Qué sucede Sasuke?_ –le pregunto Bondad.

-¿Por qué es que aun continúan aquí? –les pregunto –Naruto y yo ya estamos juntos.

-_Supongo que el padre Tiempo y Destino aun creen que puedes meter la pata_ –le respondió Amor _–Y es entendible, considerando lo cabeza dura que puedes llegar a ser._

-Hn.

-_¿Es que ya te quieres deshacer de nosotros?_ –le pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Hn –Sasuke prefirió no responder, miro a Esperanza, la cual parecía deprimida y eso, aunque no lo aceptara, le preocupaba -¿Qué te sucede? –le pregunto como el que no quiere la cosa, sin embargo ella no le respondió, parecía estar demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos.

_-¿Esperanza?_ –esta vez fue Amor quien la llamo

_-¿Eh?, lo siento _–se disculpo -_¿Decían algo?_

-¿Qué te sucede?

_-No me sucede nada_ –le respondió la chica –_Iré a ver a Naruto_ –dijo para luego desaparecer.

-¿Qué le pasa?

_-Esperanza se culpa por lo sucedido en la cueva_ –le respondió Amor.

-¿Se culpa? ¿De que?

_-Ella cree que fue su culpa que saliera herida por haberte distraído._

Sasuke no lo admitiría, pero si no hubiera sido por el grito de advertencia de la rubia, el pequeño rasguño que le había hecho Sasoria habría sido mortal.

-Vayan y hablen con ella –les dijo en un tono que parecía orden, pero los dos sabían que no era así, los dos le sonrieron y asintieron para luego desaparecer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto iba de camino a la habitación de Sasuke cuando una pequeña niña se abrazo a sus piernas.

_-Pureza, ¿Por qué te escondiste de mi? ¿Ya no me quieres?_

Naruto miro a la pequeña un poco confundido, pues jamás la había visto en su vida, aun así sentía como que la conocía de siempre.

-Eh, disculpa pequeña, ¿Quién eres Dattebayo? –la niña lo miro a los ojos haciendo um puchero, mientras algunas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-No llores ttebayo.

_-Pureza ya no me quiere, sniff, sniff _–lloro la pequeña.

-Yo... Yo... tranquila pequeña Dattebayo –dijo Naruto comenzando a ponerse nervioso

-_¿Inocencia? _–la llamo la rubia un tanto confundida al verla ahí _-¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Esperanza, sniff, sniff, Pureza ya no me quiere _–lloro la pequeña –_Se a olvidado de mi, sniff, sniff._

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –pregunto algo extrañado al ver las alas de la rubia

_-¿Puedes vernos? –_pregunto Esperanza entre preocupada y asustada pues supuestamente solo el azabache podía verlos.

-¡Por supuesto que puedo verlas dattebayo!

-_Yo... Bueno... Veras... Somos un producto de tu imaginación... ¡Si eso!... Somos solo eso –_dijo sudando una enorme gota mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

-¿Sou ka?

_-Así es… Tu preocupación por Sasuke y el ramen en mal estado te están causando alucinaciones_

-Ya veo... en ese caso iré a ver al teme –dijo para luego alejarse por el pasillo

La rubia suspiro aliviada, dando gracias de que la pureza aun conservara esa gran ingenuidad.

_-Pureza..._ –la niña intento ir tras el rubio pero la esperanza la detuvo –_Esperanza, suéltame tengo que ir con Pureza._

-_No puedes_

_-¿Por qué Pureza actúa como si no me conociera?_

La esperanza miro a la inocencia, suspiro pesadamente para luego comenzar a contarle lo sucedido y del por que la pureza no la recordaba, fue entonces que la esperanza se dio cuenta de algo.

-_Inocencia, ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí?_

_-No se, Pureza y yo nos quedamos dormidos bajo la sombra de un árbol en los campos Eliseos y cuando desperté, Pureza no estaba y me encontraba solita en este lugar, lo busque, sniff, pero cuando lo encontré, sniff, el ya me había olvidado, sniff._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Días después, el grupo regresaba a Konoha seguidos por los cuatro espíritus, aunque claro, esta vez ocultos para evitar ser vistos por el ojiazul.

-_Aun sigo sin entender, ¿Cómo es que Naruto puede vernos después de tanto tiempo? _–se pregunto Amor.

_-Quizás sea por todo lo que esta sucediendo._

-_¿A que te refieres Esperanza?_ –le pregunto Bondad.

-_Sasuke y nuestro hermano están juntos ahora, lo que significa que la muerte Naruto nunca sucedió... Por eso el Naruto que estaba con Inocencia desapareció_ –dijo la rubia mirando a la pequeña que dormía en sus brazos.

_-¿Pero por que Inocencia esta aquí?_ –pregunto el Amor.

_-La inocencia y la pureza siempre han estado juntas, es normal que este aquí_ –respondió Bondad.

_-¿Pero como es que Naruto pudo ver a Inocencia y Esperanza? _–pregunto Amor _–Supuestamente el único que podría vernos es Sasuke, además, pasamos mucho tiempo al lado de nuestro hermano y no nos vio jamás, entonces, ¿Por qué ahora si puede?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras los espíritus continuaban hablando, el grupo se detuvo a descansar.

-¿Sucede algo Sasuke? –le pregunto Naruto en tono preocupado

-No –respondió secamente –Regresare en un momento

-De ninguna manera Uchiha –hablo Sai –Tu no te moverás de aquí.

-No me molestes copia de quinta o te pesara

-Sai deja de molestar a Sasuke-kun

-Por si lo has olvidado, Sakura-fea, Uchiha-bastardo es un criminal de clase S y...

-Ayudo a Gaara, ttebayo –finalizo el ojiazul –Sasuke no se escapara, el prometió regresar a Konoha y lo cumplirá.

El silencio se hizo presente por algunos minutos hasta que el Uchiha hablo.

-Regresare en 5 minutos –hablo el azabache para luego desaparecer entre unos árboles.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-_Sasuke_ –hablo Bondad al verlo acercarse.

-¿Por qué se mantienen alejados?

_-Naruto puede vernos_ –le respondió Esperanza.

-¿Qué? –aquello lo sorprendió de sobremanera, pues supuestamente, el era el único que podía verlos, ¿Entonces por que?

_-No sabemos el por que, pero, desde que Inocencia se presento ante el, nos a podido ver_ –hablo Esperanza mirando a la pequeña que dormía en sus brazos.

-Hn.

-_Por el momento nos mantendremos ocultos_

-Me parece bien.

_Pero pronto deberemos decirle la verdad _–hablo Amor.

-Hn.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al poco tiempo el grupo llego a Konoha, inmediatamente, unos ANBUS se acercaron a Sasuke para arrestarlo, por supuesto, Naruto y Sakura se negaron, sin embargo el propio azabache los tranquilizo diciéndoles que estaría bien, por supuesto, el Uchiha tenia un plan para salir de ese predicamento y para librarse de las misiones rango D a las que se había visto obligado a cumplir la ultima vez que paso por eso.

Esta vez, con ayuda de Esperanza y los demás, había logrado librarse de todo eso, además de recuperar el barrio Uchiha y todos los derechos que tenia antes de irse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Algunos días pasaron y ya todos sabían del regreso del Uchiha y de la misteriosa forma en que el consejo le había permitido regresar como si nada, muy a pesar de los deseos de la Hokage, esa mañana, Sakura, Sai y Naruto se encontraban reunidos en el Ichiraku.

-Ese Uchiha-bastardo esta demente –menciono Sai

-¿Por que lo dices Dattebayo?

-En Suna lo escuche hablando solo.

-Ahora que lo dices, Sasuke-kun a estado actuando muy extraño –menciono Sakura –Y también recuerdo haberlo escuchado hablar solo.

-Debe ser su imaginación Dattebayo

-Todo con ese Uchiha es muy raro –dijo el ANBU –No puedo creer que el consejo y la Hokage le permitiera regresar así como así.

Naruto lo miro de mala manera, odiaba que Sai hablara mal de Sasuke y mas cuando este no estaba para defenderse.

-Creo que el Uchiha-bastardo se volvió loco estando con esa serpiente.

-Sasuke no esta loco Dattebayo –le dijo molesto para luego acabar con lo que le quedaba de ramen, pago y se fue dejando a sus dos compañeros sumamente sorprendidos, pues ambos creyeron ver por un momento como los zafiros se trasformaban en rubíes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto Sasuke se encontraba arreglando un poco su casa, pues, después de tanto tiempo fuera, el lugar estaba peor que la casa de Naruto.

-¿Qué haces ahí? –le pregunto a Inocencia en todo helado, la cual, estaba jugando en su habitación y nada mas que con la foto que tenia del equipo 7 cuando tenían 12 años –Sal, ahora

_-Yo… Gomen ne… Es… Es que… _-La niña comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas lo que molesto aun mas al Uchiha.

-No me interesa ya te dije que no tienen permitido deambular por las habitaciones.

-_Sniff… Gomen ne… Es que… Es que… Sniff… Extraño mucho a Pureza… Sniff… Y… Sniff… Esperanza ni los demás…. Sniff… Me dejan… Sniff, sniff… Verle_

Sasuke suspiro mientras quedaba a su altura.

-Eso es por que Pureza esta dormida en Naruto y no debes despertarla, ¿Entiendes? –ella asintió –Bien… Anda, encontré algunos juguetes para ti, están en la sala.

_-Arigato niisan._

Por alguna razón, la pequeña Inocencia era la única de los cuatro que podía tocar las cosas sin atravesarlas, aun siendo ella un espíritu, lo que era una tortura para en joven Uchiha, pues, Inocencia, como cualquier niño, era traviesa y juguetona, sin mencionar inquita, cosa que sacaba de sus casillas al Uchiha muy seguido.

-Inocencia –la llamo Sasuke instantes después de que llegaran a la sala -¿Dónde están los demás?

-_Esperanza dijo iría a cumplir la misión que le diste, Bondad y Amor dijeron que irían a conocer Konoha y no me quisieron llevar _–le respondió la niña con melancolía.

-Hn.

El silencio se hizo presente nuevamente en la habitación, pues Inocencia jugaba con un pequeño conejito azul de peluche con un moño rojo en el cuello, mientras era vigilada por el Uchiha desde el sofá, pues aunque no lo admitiera, había comenzado a encariñarse con ella, al igual que con los otros, en ese momento, tocaron a la puerta

-¿Quien?

-¡Soy yo teme, ábreme ttebayo! –respondió el rubio desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Pureza… -Inocencia al escuchar la voz de Naruto, soltó el peluche con la intención de ir al encuentro del rubio, pero Sasuke la detuvo

-Escóndete…

-Pero… Pureza…

-Has lo que te digo –Inocencia asintió para luego desaparecer, olvidando el conejito a mitad de la sala.

-¿Qué quieres dobe? –le pregunto tan pronto le abrió la puerta.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en abrirme ttebayo?

-Hn

El rubio entro a la casa sin esperar el permiso del dueño de este, quien, tan pronto lo tuvo a su alcance, lo abrazo por la espalda comenzando a besar su cuello.

-Mmm... Sasuke...

Sasuke bajo una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna del ojiazul, arrancándole gemidos de placer.

Lentamente ambos se fueron despojando de sus ropas, disfrutando de la calidez que emanaban ambos cuerpos.

-Mmm… Sasuke…… Ahhh…

-Eres delicioso…

Ambos ya se encontraban en el suelo, estaban completamente desnudos, disfrutando del calido contacto del otro, sus gemidos iban aumentando, mas y mas, al igual que el calor en el ambiente.

El ritmo iba aumentando, al igual que los gemidos del rubio al sentir como el azabache se adentraba en el, finalmente, ambos terminaron, cayendo exhaustos.

-Te amo… -le dijo Sasuke antes de besarlo siendo correspondido por el otro.

-Y yo a ti Dattebayo…

_-Niisan_ –llamo Inocencia a Sasuke mientras aparecía delante de ellos, causando un enorme sonrojo por parte de ambos jóvenes -_¿Qué hacen desnudos niisan?_

-Tu… Tu… Eres la niña de Suna ttebayo –El rostro de Naruto bien podía ser comparado con un tomate al igual que el de Sasuke.

-_Si, soy Inocencia, ¿Ya me recuerdas Pureza? _–le pregunto la pequeña abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Inocencia… -la llamo el azabache muy molesto –Te dije que no te aparecieras hasta que yo te lo ordenara.

-_Gomen nasai, niisan, pero es que olvide mi conejito y tu me dijiste que no podía entrar a ninguna habitación y me aburría _–el azabache suspiro pesadamente.

-Sasuke… ¿Me puedes explicar quien es ella dattebayo?

El Uchiha se maldijo mil veces, las cosas le habían salido bien anteriormente pero esta vez, parecía que no todo era tan simple como lo esperaba y ahora tenia que dar una serie de explicaciones y todo gracias a esa pequeña.

_Continuara…._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Hola!! Gomen nasai por la demora

Youko Saiyo: Y por no escribir el Lemon, pero no tenia muchas ideas, pero les prometo que pronto lo pondré

Lizerg-chan: Y si no, pueden matarla

Youko Saiyo: Soy demasiado sexy para eso

Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ Creída

Youko Saiyo: Bueno, nos vemos en la siguiente, Sayonara


	8. Seth

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas:** SasuxNaru, y las que se me ocurran

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia:** Contiene Yaoi, muerte de personaje, Spoiler del manga, entre otros

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 8.- Seth.**

Sasuke y Naruto ya se encontraban vestidos, ambos sentados en el sofá sin pronunciar palabra alguna, ya sea, en el caso de Sasuke, por no saber que decir o como comenzar con su explicación, en cuanto a Naruto que normalmente no paraba de hablar, en ese momento se mantenía en total silencio ya sea por la vergüenza que le causaba haber sido visto por la pequeña que en esos momentos jugaba tranquilamente con el conejito de peluche como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

-Esa niña... ¿Quién es? –se atrevió a preguntar por fin el Uzumaki.

-Se llama Inocencia –le respondió el Uchiha en tono tranquilo.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera agregar algo, los tres espíritus aparecieron frente a ellos, causándole una fuerte impresión al rubio.

-¡¡Kyaaa!! –gritó asustado.

_-Ehh... Creo que llegamos en mal momento_ –mencionó Amor.

Esperanza miro a Sasuke por unos segundos y después a Naruto quien aún seguía en estado de shock.

_-Creo que tenemos mucho que explicar_ –suspiró pesadamente la rubia.

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes ttebayo?!

_-¿Pureza está molesta con nosotros?_ –preguntó la pequeña inocencia, asustada por los gritos que daba Naruto.

_-Claro que no Inocencia _–la consoló Bondad abrazándola y acariciándole el cabello para tranquilizar a la menor.

_-Naruto_ –habló Esperanza –_Se que lo que te voy a decir te sonara extraño e irreal, pero te juro que es verdad _–las alas de la rubia se agitaron un poco soltando algunas plumas que se desvanecieron al tocar algo solidó –_Tú, al igual que nosotros eres un espíritu o al menos lo eras._

-No entiendo de lo que me están hablando dattebayo.

_-Veras, todos nosotros somos sentimientos y virtudes de los mortales _–dijo la rubia –_Yo soy la esperanza._

_-Yo el amor _–dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.

_-Yo soy la bondad es un placer_ –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

_-Yo soy Inocencia_ –dijo la más pequeña sonriendo mientras se señalaba –_Y tú eres Pureza._

-¿Esto es alguna clase de broma?–le preguntó a Sasuke este negó con la cabeza.

-Sabes que a mí no me gustan las bromas usuratonkashi.

_-Es verdad Naruto, tú eres uno de nosotros, uno de los mas queridos_ –le aseguró Amor.

-Si es verdad que soy uno de ustedes, ¿Por qué soy humano? ¿Por qué querían deshacerse de mi ttebayo? –cada palabra pronunciada por los labios del Uzumaki se quebraba signo seguro del inminente llanto.

_-Pureza_ –la pequeña miró al rubio con tristeza se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

Sasuke se mantenía al margen de la conversación pues sentía que no tenía lugar en ella, ese tema sólo le concernía a los espíritus y a Naruto él era sólo un simple espectador.

_-Fue para protegerte_ –le respondió el amor.

-¿Protegerme? ¿De qué?

_-Te lo contaré_ –habló Esperanza –_Veras... Hace poco más de 17 años en edad mortal..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Flash Back_

_Una joven de cabello rubio con tonalidades en blanco tan largo que le llevaba mas debajo de las rodillas, ojos era de un azul cielo puro y cristalino, usaba un vestido largo de color blanco pulcro con un pequeño escote su piel_ _era tan tersa y blanca como la porcelana, era tan hermosa como la misma Belleza._

_-¡Pureza vamos a jugar! –le dijo la inocencia._

_-Claro._

_Ambas se encontraban en un hermoso jardín junto con los demás espíritus y virtudes, eran días pacíficos y tranquilos para todos ellos, vivían en paz y armonía junto a los dioses que iban a visitarlos de vez en cuando, uno de esos dioses fue Seth, un dios malvado que gustaba de destruir todo lo bueno y puro en los mortales y al conocer a la pureza la quiso para sí._

_Un día, después de tanto tiempo de tratar ganarse su confianza, su espera dio frutos, pues Pureza había aceptado dar un paseo con él a un pequeño lago en el mundo de los mortales._

_-Gracias por aceptar dar un paseo conmigo querida Pureza._

_-No, gracias a usted por invitarme señor Seth –le dijo con una sonrisa para luego adelantarse al lago._

_El dios sonrió con malicia mientras se acercaba a una desprevenida joven, la tomó por la muñeca, lanzándola al suelo, inmovilizándola._

_-Suélteme me lastima -la voz de la chica sonaba aterrada, unas lagrimas ya se escapaban de sus ojos._

_-Mi querida Pureza no sabes cuanto he deseado tenerte en mis manos._

_El dios comenzó a rasgar las ropas de Pureza mientras ella se retorcía y lloraba tratando de liberarse de su atacante._

_-¡No por favor! –le gritó desesperado._

_La pureza cerró los ojos para no ver lo que ese dios le haría, pero al sentir en vez de aquel peso sobre su cuerpo, unos fuertes brazos rodeándola, tuvo que abrirlos nuevamente._

_-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó el que la abrazaba, un joven alto, musculoso, su cabello era castaño y sus ojos color miel, por el tono de su voz estaba muy preocupado._

_-Valor... –lloró nuevamente, esta vez en el pecho de su hermano quien la abrazo para tratar de reconfortarla, sin embargo su llanto en vez de disminuir fue en aumento hasta que finalmente se quedo dormida en los brazos del castaño._

_-¿Cómo está? –le preguntó un joven pelirrojo una vez se cercioro que Seth había huido._

_-Parece que sólo fue el susto –le respondió Valor mientras se levantaba con su hermana en brazos._

_-Es mejor que la lleves con Cronos, el sabrá que hacer._

_Valor asintió, se despidió de Eros para luego salir corriendo en busca de Cronos._

_End Flash Back_

_-Cuando Cronos se entero de lo sucedido, estaba furioso quería ir y matar a Seth con sus propias manos, pero decidió que lo mejor sería enviarte aquí, con los mortales esperando que de alguna forma consiguieras alguna defensa contra seres como Seth._

_-Tú eres ella y Pureza eres tú _–le dijo Amor.

-¿Han venido por mí? –preguntó temeroso, pues no quería separarse de Sasuke, no ahora cuando por fin estaban juntos.

_-No, aún no es tu momento_ –le aseguró Bondad.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Por qué es que Sasuke sabe de ustedes?

Los tres espíritus y Sasuke se dieron cuenta en ese momento que Naruto había madurado y ahora pensaba las cosas, tal vez, al igual que en el caso del azabache, el yo del futuro de Naruto se encontraba ahí, solo que en forma inconciente.

-Se presentaron ante mí para que me diera cuenta de lo tonto que fui al irme con Orochimaru en busca de una venganza sin sentido por la que casi te pierdo.

Esperanza, Amor y Bondad lo miraron por unos momentos, comprendiendo que el Uchiha no quería contarle toda la verdad y al parecer de los tres, era mejor de esa forma.

_-Así es, somos algo así como sus conciencias –_mencionó Esperanza.

_-¿Inocencia también es la conciencia de niichan?_ –preguntó la mas pequeña.

-Claro que sí –le respondió el Uchiha para sorpresa de Naruto pues no esperaba que el azabache le respondiera con una afirmación y mucho menos con un tono tan cariñoso.

-_¡Si, Inocencia es la conciencia de niichan!_ –celebró la pequeña dando pequeños saltitos alrededor del Uchiha sin soltar su conejito de juguete.

-Naruto, quédate un momento con ellos, necesito hablar de algo importante con Esperanza.

El Uzumaki lo miró extrañado para luego asentir no muy convencido, el azabache le sonrió de medio lado para luego darle un beso en los labios, uno corto y casto, tomo a la esperanza por la muñeca y se la llevó a otra habitación, dejando al rubio con los otros espíritus.

-_Pureza _–lo llamó Inocencia _–Vamos a jugar._

_-Es mejor que le hagas caso ya que mas que ser el espíritu de la inocencia lo es de los caprichos _–dijo Amor para luego reír al igual que bondad y aún el mismo Naruto, uno por lo dicho y los otros por la cara que la más pequeña puso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke llevó a Esperanza a una habitación apartada de los otros pues lo que tenían que hablar no podía ser escuchado por nadie más que por el Uchiha.

-¿Qué fue lo que descubriste? –le preguntó el Uchiha una vez cerró la puerta.

-_El aún actúa baja esa máscara._

-¿Qué hay de mi hermano?

_-Todo lo que viviste y supiste de tu hermano es verdad, Itachi tiene una enfermedad que le quitara la vida._

Sasuke se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la habitación, tenía la esperanza de que su hermano se encontrara bien, pero era evidente que no todos habían cambiado.

-¿Podrá salvarse?

_-Eso depende de ti Sasuke, así como dependía la ultima vez _–le dijo en tono serio –_Pero esta vez tienes una ventaja y esa es el conocimiento de lo que sucedió y puede suceder nuevamente._

-¿De que me sirve saberlo si no podré salvar a mi hermano? –La voz del Uchiha sonaba triste y con algo de culpabilidad.

-_Te sirvió para evitar que ese joven pelirrojo perdiera a su bijuu, te sirvió para estar con Naruto y te servirá para ayudar a tu hermano _ -le aseguró –_Ya lo verás, solo confía y ten fé en eso_ –la rubia colocó una mano en el hombro del azabache sonriéndole –_Y por supuesto muchas esperanzas._

-Hn, hay veces que te detesto –le confesó el azabache mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

_-No te preocupes, en cuanto Pureza este fuera de peligro ya no tendrás que verme, hasta que sea la hora de tu muerte, entonces tendrás que hacerlo por la eternidad _–le dijo mientras se reía como si lo que había dicho fuera una broma.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-_¿Es que acaso estabas resignado a estar con Naruto solo en esta vida? _–le preguntó incrédula.

-¿No es así? –le preguntó.

-_Puedes apostar a que no solo tendrás que soportarnos a nosotros cuatro._

-Hn.

La esperanza soltó otra risita por la cara que el azabache tenia en ese momento.

-¿Qué más descubriste?

-_Me encontré con Lealtad el me dijo que Orgullo, Lujuria, Celos, Arrogancia, Engaño y Pereza están con Seth, es cuestión de tiempo para que él aparezca e intente tomar a Naruto a la fuerza._

-Eso no lo permitiré, primer tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver.

-Eso se puede arreglar –dijo una voz no terrenal.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó el azabache –Muéstrate –exigió.

El lugar se oscureció completamente hasta dejar al Uchiha y la esperanza en espacio completamente negro.

-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó el Uchiha.

-En mis dominios –respondió Seth apareciendo frente a ellos –Es un placer para ti conocernos mortal.

_-Seth... _–dijo la rubia mientras se colocaba frente al Uchiha dispuesta a protegerlo -_¿Qué quieres de él?_

-Que me regrese lo que por derecho me pertenece... Pureza.

_-Mi hermana nunca te perteneció._

-Por supuesto que sí...

-No te atrevas a acercarte a Naruto o te las veras conmigo –sus ojos estaban rojos, no por causa del Sharingan, si no por causa del Mangekyou.

-Pequeño e insignificante mortal, ¿Crees que una basura como tu podría contra un dios como yo? –se burló el dios.

-_No, pero quizás yo si pueda hacer algo _–dijo la esperanza comenzando a brillar cegando los ojos de ambos y debilitando al dios.

-¡Esta me las pagaras! –gritó cubriéndose los ojos para luego desaparecer regresando todo a la normalidad.

Esperanza se dejó caer de rodillas, estaba fatigada al haber usado tanta de su energía.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó ayudándola a levantarse.

_-Si, no es nada._

-¿Ese era Seth?

-Si, él es el dios Seth, como puedes ver es un ser sumamente malvado, será imposible que tú, un simple mortal pueda contra él sin ayuda de alguna divinidad o nuestra.

-No me subestimes o lo lamentarás.

-_Estoy de tu lado recuérdalo Sasuke, es por eso que te digo la verdad._

-Hn.

-_No te preocupes te ayudaremos en todo lo que se nos sea posible._

Sasuke no respondió pues aún cuando no lo admitiera estaba sumamente preocupado, aquel dios tenía un poder monstruoso, ni siquiera su hermano podría competir contra el, tenía miedo, miedo de perder a Naruto a manos de ese dios.

_Continuara..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Hola!! Espero les gustara el capitulo n-n

YoukoSaiyo: Y si no, ya saben a quien culpar

Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ Te odio

YoukoSaiyo: El sentimiento es mutuo ¬¬

Lizerg-chan: u,u Bueno, nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo, Sayonara!!


	9. Plantación

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas:** SasuxNaru, y las que se me ocurran

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia:** Contiene Yaoi, muerte de personaje, Spoiler del manga, entre otros

**Beta: **Yue

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 09.- Plantación.**

Naruto y la pequeña Inocencia jugaban alegremente, había algo en la pequeña que lo hacía sentir como si la conociera de toda la vida, lo mismo le pasaba con los otros espíritus, tal vez era por que de forma inconciente lo que originalmente fue o por que lo trataban como si fuesen sus hermanos, sea cual sea la razón, el hecho era que se sentía muy feliz de estar con ellos.

_-¿Te sucede algo Naruto?_ –le preguntó Bondad quien se encontraba sentada al lado del Amor.

-No –respondió con una sonrisa en los labios.

_-Pureza vamos a fuera _–le pidió Inocencia _–Niichan no me ha dejado salir y me aburro_ –la niña se cruzó de brazos e infló las mejillas a modo de puchero como solía hacer Naruto.

_-Inocencia la razón por la que Sasuke no quiere que salgas es por que a diferencia de nosotros, tú si puedes tomar cosas y con lo traviesa que eres terminarías ocasionando pánico_ –dijo el amor.

_-Es verdad, recuerda que sólo Sasuke y Naruto pueden vernos, si alguien llegara a ver cuando tomas algo creería que se trata de un fantasma_ –agregó Bondad.

_-Inocencia promete portarse bien_ –aseguró la niña.

_-No creo que sea buena idea _–dijo Bondad.

_-Por favor _–pidió poniendo ojitos de cachorro.

-Está bien Inocencia, saldremos a dar un paseo ttebayo.

_-¡Si!_ –exclamó abrazándose al rubio por el cuello _–¡Pureza eres la mejor!_

_-No creo que Sasuke esté de acuerdo_ –mencionó amor.

-Él está muy ocupado con Esperanza, no se dará cuenta ttebayo.

-¿Cuenta de qué usuratonkashi? –la voz profunda de Sasuke hizo que los cuatro dieran un pequeño brinco a causa del susto que les había causado el azabache.

-¡Sasuke-teme! –exclamó molesto pero se abstuvo a golpearlo pues se dio cuenta que el semblante del azabache era más serio de lo usual y además Esperanza se veía muy cansada y algo pálida.

_-¿Te sucede algo?_ –le preguntó preocupada Bondad.

_-Estoy bien, solo un poco agotada es todo_ –le respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

-Amor, Bondad, llévenla de regreso –les pidió Sasuke o mas bien se los ordenó –Inocencia tú también.

_-Pero niichan yo quiero quedarme_ –se quejó la aludida.

-Has lo que te digo y no discutas –la regañó lo que ocasiono que la pequeña comenzara a derramar algunas lágrimas que amenazaban en convertirse en llanto –Ni se te ocurra llorar –muy tarde, la niña había roto en llanto resguardándose en los brazos de Naruto.

-Sasuke-teme, mira lo que hiciste baka –lo regañó mirándolo con recelo mientras consolaba a la más pequeña del grupo.

_-Inocencia_ –la llamó Esperanza –_Debemos regresar, tú desapareciste de repente al igual que Pureza, seguramente Cronos, Destino y los demás están preocupados._

_-Es verdad_ –la apoyó Amor.

_-Además sólo nos ausentaremos unas cuantas horas, hasta que Esperanza se sienta mejor –_agregó Bondad.

_-Sniff ¿Inocencia también regresará?_

_-Por supuesto que si_ –le respondió Esperanza.

_-¿Por tu dedito? _–pregunto enseñando su meñique derecho.

_-Por mi dedito _–le respondió la rubia entrelazando su meñique con el de la pequeña.

_-Pureza cuando regrese, ¿Me llevarás de paseo?_

-¡Claro que si ttebayo!

_-¡Si!_

_-Nos veremos en dos días_ –les dijo Esperanza _–Ah, y le daré tus saludos a Cronos –le dijo al azabache el cual simplemente asintió._

_-No hagan "travesuras" mientras no estamos _–les dijo Amor con tono pícaro sacando un sonrojo por parte del ojiazul.

Los cuatro espíritus se desvanecieron en el aire de la misma forma como aparecían dejando a la pareja sola nuevamente.

-Sasuke –lo llamó preocupado una vez se quedaron solos -¿Qué sucede ttebayo?

-Nada –le respondió secamente para luego abrazarlo posesivamente y besarlo con pasión, finalmente se separaron por falta de aire –Vamos dobe te invito a comer ramen.

Como siempre, aquellas simples palabras sirvieron para hacer olvidar al rubio cualquier pregunta que pudiera tener.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras Sasuke y Naruto comían tranquilamente en el Ichiraku, en los dominios de Cronos, Hades y su esposa se encontraban frente a éste y Destino, habían llegado apenas unos minutos atrás, Persefone envuelta en un mar de lágrimas.

-Hades, trata de calmar a tu mujer –le pidió Destino que en esa ocasión tenía la forma de un niño de 13 años.

-¡No pienso calmarme hasta no saber donde está mi pequeño! –gritó al borde de la histeria, Cronos suspiró pesadamente.

-Naruto está entre los mortales –le respondió el padre tiempo.

-¿Qué hace entre los mortales cuando su tiempo entre ellos terminó? –preguntó indignado el dios de los muertos.

-_Nosotros podemos explicarle Lord Hades_ –dijo Esperanza que acababa de llegar con sus hermanos.

-Esperanza, ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? –le preguntó Cronos preocupado al ver el estado de la virtud.

-Fue Seth, ya sabe dónde se encuentra Naruto.

Aquello preocupó a todos los presentes, si Seth sabía dónde se encontraba Pureza, eso la ponía en mayor peligro del que todos creían.

-Esperanza –la llamó Persefone –Explícate, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

_-Al parecer Sasuke logró cambiar el futuro y el Naruto que ustedes conocieron se unió, de alguna manera a su yo del pasado, lo que no logro entender es como es que Inocencia llegó hasta el mundo mortal y el porqué puede tomar cosas de ese mundo, siendo que ahí nosotros somos seres incorpóreos_.

-Eso no interesa por el momento –habló Destino –Lo preocupante es que tanto Pureza como el mortal al que ama están en serio peligro.

-_¿Qué es lo que podemos hacer?_ –preguntó Amor.

-Yo iré al mundo de los mortales y protegeré a mi niño –sentenció Persefone.

-Es demasiado peligroso –protestó Hades.

-No me importa, mi pequeño está en peligro y lo defenderé de quien sea.

-_Padre tiempo_ –lo llamó Esperanza –_Sasuke le ha enviado un mensaje a usted y a Destino_.

-¿De qué se trata? –preguntó Destino quien nuevamente había cambiado de forma, ahora a una mujer.

-_Que hará cualquier cosa que ustedes le pidan con tal de que Naruto esté a salvo de Seth_ –respondió Esperanza.

-¿Cualquier cosa? –repitió Destino -¿Eso incluye dejar su orgullo de lado?

_-Si, estoy segura de eso._

-Si ese mortal está dispuesto a proteger a Pureza a cualquier costo, yo le ayudaré –sentenció Hades.

Los cuatro sentimientos sonrieron felices, si Hades estaba de su lado tendrían una muy buena posibilidad de derrotar a Seth y proteger a Naruto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras ellos planeaban como proteger a Naruto, en los dominios de Seth, el dios Egipcio y los sentimientos que estaban a su favor, se encontraban planeando como hacerse con la rubia reencarnación de Pureza, pero en esos momentos, los sentimientos se encontraban burlándose del dios, pues este tenía un brazo herido, cortesía de Esperanza.

_-Jajaja, "el todo poderoso" dios Seth fue lastimado por Esperanza, jajaja_ –se burló Arrogancia.

-Guarda silencio o te arrancaré la lengua –gruñó el dios por lo bajo.

_-Si, claro, estoy seguro que podrás con nosotros_ –dijo Orgullo en tono sarcástico –_Especialmente contra mí._

-_Que aburrido_ –bostezó la Pereza_ –Mejor me voy a dormir zZzZzZz._

_-¡No te duermas! _–le gritó Envidia haciendo que la pobre Pereza diera un respingo.

_-Ya es suficiente _–habló Orgullo_ –Dejemos de perder el tiempo y pensemos._

_-El mortal_ –habló Engaño.

_-¿Qué con él?_ –preguntó Seth.

_-Los mortales son fácilmente utilizados por cualquiera de nosotros._

_-¿A dónde quieres llegar Engaño? _–el aludido sonrío con malicia.

_-¿Por qué no utilizamos a ese mortal de la máscara?_

_-Uchiha Madara _–dijo Orgullo _–Seria buena idea, él esta influenciado por muchos de nosotros._

_-Necesitaremos de Tristeza, Locura, Ambición y Odio_ –agregó Lujuria.

_-Dudo mucho que Locura quiera ayudarnos si Amor está en el bando contrario_ –mencionó Envidia –_Como lo detesto._

_-Si ella no quiere ayudarnos no importa, con Tristeza y Odio será más que suficiente._

_-¿Estás seguro Engaño?_ –le preguntó Arrogancia.

_-Claro, si Tristeza, Odio, Orgullo, Ambición, tú y yo nos unimos tendremos a ese mortal como nuestra eterna mascota._

-En ese caso yo le ofreceré el poder que seguramente desea.

Los presentes asintieron, bueno, todos menos Pereza que nuevamente se había quedado dormida.

¿Qué planes tendrán? ¿Será suficiente la ayuda de Hades para proteger a Naruto?

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Hola!! Espero les gustara el capitulo n.n

YoukoSaiyo: Por cierto, ¿Quién de ustedes vive en Acapulco o de perdis en Guerrero? Esperamos su respuesta, Sayonara.


	10. Un día juntos

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas:** SasuxNaru, y las que se me ocurran

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia:** Contiene Yaoi, muerte de personaje, Spoiler del manga, entre otros

**Beta: **Yue

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 10.- Un día juntos**

En el lugar donde los sentimientos y virtudes vivían, un joven de cabello castaño, se encontraba con uno hombre, tenía el cabello largo, pelinegro y aspecto musculoso, usaba un pantalón de cuero, botas y unos protectores en ambos antebrazos, su pecho estaba desnudo, estaba luchando, ambos luchando entre sí, hasta que el primero cayó al suelo de sentón.

-_Creo que ahora es mi turno_ –dijo otro joven, era pelirrojo, amarrado en una trenza, sus ojos eran verdes y vestía igual que los otros dos _–Tal vez pudiste contra Valor pero no podrás conmigo, Hércules –le dijo el espíritu de la fuerza._

-Eso lo veremos amigo mío –dijo el aludido sonriendo de medio lado pero ni bien iniciaron su combate cuando el grito de la pequeña Inocencia los detuvo.

-¡_Valor_! –gritó antes de lanzarse a los brazos de este.

-¿Inocencia? –dijeron los tres hombres entre confundidos y sorprendidos.

_-¿Qué haces aquí Inocencia?_ –preguntó el pelirrojo -¿_Dónde esta Pureza?_

-_Esta con Sasuke-niichan_ –respondió la niña con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Sasuke-niichan? –repitieron nuevamente al unísono.

_-Es una historia muy larga de contar_ –habló Bondad quien venía Inocencia.

_-Tenemos tiempo de sobra_ –habló Fuerza mientras se sentaba al lado de Valor, Bondad suspiró pesadamente.

-Bien, empezaré con decirles que Seth ya sabe dónde se encuentra Pureza.

-Pero eso no importa, está protegido por Hades y Perséfone –dijo Hércules, Bondad negó con la cabeza.

_-Ya no, en estos momentos se encuentra entre los mortales, al lado de la persona que ama._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto dejó los palillos a un lado, su expresión era seria y su plato aun contenía ramen.

-¿Sucede algo usuratonkashi? –le preguntó Sasuke preocupado, el rubio negó ligeramente con la cabeza sin atreverse a mirarlo –Dobe –lo llamó, esta vez el rubio si lo miró -¿Es por lo que sucedió en mi casa? –este asintió.

-Yo... estoy confundido ttebayo –admitió –¿Qué soy?

El azabache se levantó y se colocó frente a él, ambos estaban en casa del rubio.

-Eres Naruto, un baka usuratonkashi y dobe ninja número 1 en sorprender a la gente –sentenció –Eres, fuiste y siempre serás Naruto Uzumaki.

El rubio agradecido, besó los labios del azabache fugazmente, aunque estaban solos, aun se sentía avergonzado de mostrar sus sentimientos al azabache.

-Arigato Sasuke teme ttebayo.

El azabache sonrió de medio lado, tomó a Naruto por la cintura para comenzar a besarlo, primero, lentamente, después con hambre y deseo, despacio, lo condujo al sofá, disfrutando de cada momento, pues sabía que ninguno de los espíritus lo interrumpiría apareciendo de repente como solían hacer.

-Mmmm... Sasuke –murmuró Naruto con voz excitada.

El deseo y la excitación iba aumentando tan rápido como la temperatura de ambos cuerpos.

Entre besos y caricias, la ropa comenzó a desaparecer, reemplazando el contacto estéril de estas, por el suave y cálido de la piel contra piel, los suaves suspiros y gemidos que ambos soltaban iban en aumento.

-Sasuke... mmm –murmuró el rubio, segado por la excitación, mientras su amante devoraba su hombría como si se tratara del mas exquisito manjar, metiéndolo hasta lo mas profundo de su garganta y jugando con él, con su lengua.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ambos se daban placer mutuamente con la boca, disfrutando de ese pedazo de carne como si se tratara de un delicioso dulce.

Llegaron al orgasmo, al mismo tiempo, exhaustos, se dejaron caer, Naruto se acomodó en los brazos de su amado para finalmente dejarse caer en la inconciencia del sueño al igual que el azabache.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Uchiha Madara se encontraba sentado en una enorme roca, bajo su disfraz de Tobi, aquel akatsuki que actuaba como un retrazado mental.

-Uchiha Madara –lo llamó una voz en su cabeza, no era la primera vez que escuchaba voces y estaba seguro que no sería la ultima, pero esa voz, era diferente a las otras, era gruesa y casi se podía palpar la mandad que esta destilaba.

-¿Quién eres? –Madara estaba entre confundido y preocupado, una cosa era escuchar voces, otra era verlos, eso solo lo hacía pensar seriamente en su sanidad mental.

Como respuesta, el dios apareció frente a el con aspecto completamente humano, su cabeza estaba adornada por un nemés, sus ojos estaban delineados en negro.

-Mi nombre es Seth, soy un dios.

-Si claro –dijo con ironía el Uchiha, el dios frunció el seño.

El suelo comenzó a temblar y la roca donde estaba Madara se trasformo en arena para luego desaparecer.

-Tengo un trato que hacerte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto, Hades el señor de los muertos y su esposa, llegaron al barrio Uchiha montados en su carruaje negro, el cual era tirado por cuatro caballos negros como el carbón, con ojos rojos y alas de murciélago, la primera en bajar fue Perséfone, quien estaba desesperada por encontrar a "su pequeño" como solía llamar a Naruto, pero en ese momento él y Sasuke se encontraban dormidos en el departamento del rubio.

-Mi pequeño –dijo la mujer buscando al rubio por todas partes –No esta... Hades, algo malo debió pasarle –dijo preocupada.

-Tranquilízate querida –le dijo –Seguramente está con ese mortal, Destino nos dijo que aquí vive, seguramente no tardaran en regresar.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?

-Creo que lo mejor será esperar

-Pues yo creo que les dará un infarto vernos aquí –habló un recién llegado Hércules.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Hades molesto mirando a Hércules, Valor y Fuerza con el seño fruncido.

-_Bondad e Inocencia nos contaron lo que sucedido y decidimos venir_ –respondió Valor.

_-Pero debemos presentarnos adecuadamente, Bondad nos dijo que Pureza no recuerda quien fue y vernos podría causarle una fuerte impresión _–habló Fuerza en tono serio.

-Yo quiero ver a mi niño ahora –dijo Perséfone.

-¿Quiénes son todos ustedes y que demonios hacen frente a mi casa? –preguntó la voz profunda de Sasuke.

_-Tú debes ser el mortal al que nuestra hermana ama... Uchiha Sasuke, ¿Verdad?_ –habló Valor.

-Hn –fue lo único que dijo, pero una cosa era cierta, estaba molesto pues sabía que estaba frente a otros espíritus.

-Yo soy Hades, el dios de los muertos –comenzó a hablar el dios –Ella es mi esposa, Perséfone.

-¿Dónde está mi pequeño? –preguntó la castaña, Sasuke la miró sin entender.

-Pureza... es decir, Naruto –dijo Hades.

-Llegará en un rato –dijo finalmente.

-Bien, así tenemos tiempo de hablar, mortal.

-Lo escucho –dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Hades se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos, pues no sabía como decirlo.

¿Qué será lo que Hades le dirá a Sasuke?

_Continuará..._


	11. Ayuda divina

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas:** SasuxNaru, y las que se me ocurran

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia:** Contiene Yaoi, muerte de personaje, Spoiler del manga, entre otros

**Beta: **Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 11.- Ayuda divina.**

Sasuke entró a su casa seguido de los dioses y espíritus, tomaron asiento en la sala, esperando que alguno tomara la palabra.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren de Naruto? –preguntó Sasuke en tono molesto.

-Eso mismo tendría que preguntarte yo –habló Hades con molestia.

-Pureza, es decir, Naruto e Inocencia han sido para Perséfone y para mí como nuestras hijas y no pienso permitir que nadie las lastime.

-Pues por lo visto han hecho un mal trabajo, ¿No? –se burló el azabache –Ese tal Seth intentó violarla y ahora quiere hacer lo mismo con Naruto.

Perséfone frunció el ceño, se levantó de golpe para abofetear al azabache tan rápido que no le dio tiempo ni de parpadear.

-No tienes ningún derecho a juzgarnos, mortal –le dijo enojada –Tú eres el culpable del sufrimiento de mi niño –habló con veneno –Por tu culpa, mi niño se levantaba a media noche llorando desconsoladamente, ¡Y todo por causa tuya! –le gritó -¡También es por culpa tuya que Seth sepa que mi niño se encuentra aquí!

-Perséfone, es suficiente –habló Hércules en tono tranquilo –Este mortal no tiene la culpa de lo sucedido.

-¡Si la tiene! –protestó la diosa -¡Si no lo hubiera lastimado nada de esto habría sucedido!

-_En eso tiene razón _–habló Fuerza.

Valor miró de reojo al azabache quién a pesar de mantener su rostro carente de emoción, pudo percatarse que sus ojos mostraban un ligero brillo de culpa.

-_Me parece injusto que lo culpen por todo_ –habló Valor en tono de reproche –_Nosotros también tenemos parte de la culpa, si yo hubiera llegado mucho antes, Seth ni siquiera habría tocado a Pureza_ –suspiro –_Si hay un culpable aquí, ese soy yo._

-No es el momento para estar buscando responsables –los regañó Hércules –En este momento lo que verdaderamente importa es ayudar a este mortal para proteger a Pureza…

-Su nombre es Naruto –lo interrumpió el azabache, molesto –Y mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, no mortal.

-Lo siento –se disculpó el pelinegro –No fue mi intención ofenderte, Sasuke.

-_¿Qué es lo que haremos para ayudar?_ –preguntó Fuerza.

Una nueva discusión inició, pero esta a diferencia de la anterior, no duró mucho, pues el sonido de alguien entrando los interrumpió.

-¡Naru! –exclamó Perséfone mientras lo abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de ello –Que bueno que estas bien, mi pequeño.

-Etto, ¿Nos conocemos ttebayo? –preguntó confundido, dejando fría a la diosa.

-Nos conocimos cuando eras Pureza –habló Hades al percatarse de la turbación de su esposa –Yo soy Hades, el dios de los muertos, ella es mi esposa Perséfone –dijo –Para nosotros eras como un hija.

-_Yo soy tu hermano, mi nombre es Valor_ –se presentó el castaño –_Y él_ –señalo al pelirrojo –_Es Fuerza_.

-_Es un gusto ver de nuevo a mi preciosa hermanita_ –aquel comentario logró sonrojar al rubio y poner celoso al azabache –_Eh, perdón, hermanito_ –sonrió nervioso.

-Yo soy Hércules –habló el pelinegro –Soy amigo de tus hermanos desde que yo era un mortal.

-Venimos aquí por que Se…

-_Por que supimos por Esperanza, Bondad y Amor que ya podías vernos _–interrumpió Valor a Hades.

-_Así es_ –lo apoyó Fuerza, sonriendo nerviosamente.

-¿Es por ese Seth? –preguntó el rubio.

-¿Lo sabes? –le preguntó Perséfone, el rubio asintió.

-Bien, entonces será mas fácil que entiendas que Sasuke debe ser sometido a un duro entrenamiento –habló Hades en tono serio.

-Yo también quiero recibir el entrenamiento ttebayo.

-Pero Naruto, es demasiado peligroso para ti –le dijo la diosa en tono de angustia.

-Fui un sentimiento, la pureza en mi vida anterior, pero en esta, soy Uzumaki Naruto un ninja de Konoha -dijo con seguridad –No soy una doncella que necesita ser salvada ttebayo.

-_Hermanito, entiende que esto es demasiado peligroso para ti _–le dijo Fuerza en tono preocupado.

-Si quiero llegar a ser hokage no puedo darme por vencido, este es mi camino ninja ttebayo.

-Pero mi pequeño… -intento protestar, Perséfone.

-_Yo estoy de acuerdo con Naruto_ –habló Valor –_El también tiene derecho a participar, después de todo es él a quien Seth busca._

-Y es por eso que debe mantenerse al margen –dijo Hades en tono molesto.

-¡Eso no me parece justo ttebayo! –le gritó molesto dejando muy sorprendidos a los dioses y espíritus pues era la primera vez que lo veían tan molesto.

-_Hades, Perséfone, Fuerza_ –los llamó Valor en tono serio –_Escuchen, Naruto puede ser la reencarnación de Pureza, pero él ya no es ella, Pureza ha dejado de existir_ –dijo con melancolía –_El padre tiempo, Destino y yo lo sabíamos pero aun así yo acepté_ –el espíritu bajo la cabeza –_Sé que fue egoísta de mi parte, pero preferí que se transformara en otro ser a que sufriera por lo que Seth podría hacerle._

Hércules colocó una mano en el hombro de Valor, él ya conocía esa parte de la historia, pues el castaño le había confiado ese secreto poco después de que Pureza fuera convertida en mortal.

-Valor, tal vez Pureza ha dejado de existir, pero sigue viva en su reencarnación, esta viva en Naruto –le aseguró el pelinegro –No tienes que sentirte culpable, tú la salvaste.

-Bien –accedió finalmente Hades –Naruto también entrenara con nosotros.

-¡Arigato! –exclamó el rubio, el dios asintió levantándose de su lugar.

-Regresaré al olimpo para pedirle a Hefesto que fabrique algunas armas para ustedes, sus actuales armas no le harán ni cosquillas a Seth.

-Yo buscaré una cierva dorada –hablo Hércules.

-¿Una cierva dorada ttebayo? –preguntó el rubio confundido.

-_La sangre de las ciervas doradas, es veneno para los dioses_ –le explicó Fuerza –_Todos los dioses le temen, incluido Seth._

-Es buena idea, si ungimos sus armas con la sangre no habrá necesidad de pedirle a Hefesto que haga armas especiales –dijo Perséfone con una sonrisa.

-No, las armas mortales son demasiado débiles –mencionó Hades –Es mejor que me vaya ya, ¿Perséfone?

-Yo me quedaré, no voy a permitir que Seth ni nadie se acerque a mi pequeño –le respondió en tono serio.

-_Yo acompañaré a Hércules_ –habló Fuerza –_Valor, es mejor que tú también te quedes y comiences con ellos_ –el aludido asintió.

-Nos veremos pronto –dijo Hades desapareciendo al igual que Hércules y Fuerza dejando a Sasuke y Naruto con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Qué demonios pasó ttebayo? –se preguntó el rubio confundido.

-Hn, esos idiotas –gruñó el azabache.

-_Coff, coff, nosotros aún permanecemos aquí "cuñadito"_ –habló Valor en tono ofendido.

-Que alegría –dijo con sarcasmo.

-Mi pequeño, ¿podrías enseñarme este lugar? –le pidió la castaña al rubio –Me gustaría conocer tu casa.

-H-Hai –respondió más por inercia que por otra cosa.

-Entonces vamos –dijo jalando al rubio al exterior, dejando al castaño sólo con el azabache.

-_Bueno, parece que nos hemos quedado solos_ –dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa –¿Qué tal si tenemos un combate de entrenamiento?

-¿Me estás retando? –el Uchiha sonrió con prepotencia, el aludido asintió.

-_Quisiera ver que tan bueno eres_ –el Uchiha frunció el ceño –_No soy tan bueno como Triunfo o Fuerza pero creo poder darte algo de pelea _–sonrió -_¿Qué me dices?_

-Bien –dijo aún molesto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto, Seth se encontraba cruzado de brazos esperando que el enmascarado le respondiera.

-¿Qué garantía tengo de que cumplirás? –le preguntó Madara con desconfianza.

-Tienes mi palabra –el Uchiha soltó una fuerte carcajada, como si el dios hubiese dicho alguna clase de broma.

-Prueba nuevamente –Seth frunció el ceño.

-Te daré algo de mi poder –le dijo.

-Eso suena interesante.

Del suelo emergió una enorme cobra negra, se levantó mirando al enmascarado amenazante, Seth la tomó transformándola en un bastón de oro con la forma de la cobra, sus ojos eran dos rubíes, conservando su amenazante aspecto.

-Esto te ayudará –le dijo entregándole el bastón, el enmascarado tomó el bastón con algo de desconfianza, cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos, este tomo nuevamente su forma serpentina y lo mordió.

-Ahh… -gritó adolorido tratando de alejar al reptil, pero este lo mordió aun más fuerte hasta que desapareció de un segundo a otro –Miserable.

-Oh, no dramatices mortal, ahora tienes algo de mi poder –habló el dios –Ya he cumplido mi parte, ahora te toca a ti, entrégame al mortal llamado Naruto Uzumaki y yo te daré aún mas poder del que has imaginado.

Madara sonrió tras su máscara, el trato que el dios le hacía era demasiado bueno para dejarlo pasar.

-Bien, te entregaré al rubio, pero el kyuubi será mío.

-No me interesa esa bola de pelos, así que puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-Bien, entonces tenemos un trato.

El dios sonrió, pronto, muy pronto tendría a su obsesión sólo para él y nadie podría interferir en sus planes.

_Continuara…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Hola siento la demora, espero les guste el capitulo, el cual esta dedicado a nuestra beta.

Youko Saiyo: Usarechan, este capitulo es para ti n-n

Usarechan: O_O Para mi?? Siiiii, muchísimas gracias a las dos!!! ^^

Lizerg-chan: De nada, ahora a escribir el siguiente n-n


	12. Locura

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas:** SasuxNaru, y las que se me ocurran

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia:** Contiene Yaoi, muerte de personaje, Spoiler del manga, entre otros

**Beta: **Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 12.- Locura**

Valor y Sasuke salieron al patio donde el Uchiha solía entrenar, se colocaron en posición de pelea –algo que descolocó a Sasuke –La posición que Valor tomó era extraña, tenía las piernas separadas, el cuerpo ligeramente encorvado y las manos a la altura de los hombros.

_-Estoy listo_ –anunció la virtud.

Sasuke asintió, siendo él quien diera el primer ataque. Se lanzó contra Valor lanzándole un puñetazo que esquivó moviéndose ligeramente a la derecha, atrapando el brazo de Sasuke e inmovilizándolo con una llave, intentó separarse pero una risilla acompañada de un aplauso los distrajo. Ambos se separaron para poder observar al recién llegado.

Imagínense la sorpresa del Uchiha al verse delante de un ser, cuya apariencia sin duda era la viva imagen de la locura. Tenía el cabello parado, como electrizado, la mitad era negro y la otra blanco, traía puesto un camisón con las mangas tan largas que cubrían totalmente sus brazos y manos, con una buena parte de tela sobrante, mal abotonada y descalza. Traía un grueso collar con una larga cadena en el cuello, a su lado se encontraba Amor quien tenía una expresión graciosa en el rostro.

-¿Amor, Locura? –habló Valor mirándolos sin entender del por que de sus presencias.

-¡Hola, Sasuke! –exclamó Locura levantándose del suelo para poder colgarse del cuello de este -¡Qué alegría verte!

Sasuke estaba realmente confundido, no recordaba haber tenido contacto con el espíritu de la locura. No era alguien a quien se podría olvidar. No era el único confundido, Valor y Amor se encontraban en iguales condiciones que él. Pero Valor no se quedo con la duda y le preguntó lo que todos querían saber: ¿De donde se conocían? La locura se soltó del azabache, sonrío tontamente.

-Yo he sido la mas cercana a él –respondió tranquila -¿Ya olvidaste la vez que le pagaste a ese chico para que "accidentalmente" hiciera tropezar a Naruto y terminara besándote frente a toda la clase? –Locura siguió enumerando situaciones de la vida del Uchiha: Cuando decidió vengarse de su hermano, después de Konoha al enterarse de la verdad, cuando salvó a Naruto de los ataques de Haku, la pelea en el valle del fin, entre otras cosas que, sin lugar a dudas hacían pensar a los dos espíritus en aquella frase humana, que ahora más que nunca les parecía muy cierta: De poeta y loco, todos tenemos un poco. Auque en el caso de Sasuke, lo de poeta quedaba en tela de juicio.

-¿A que han venido? –preguntó Sasuke visiblemente molesto.

-Locura quería hablar contigo –respondió el amor.

Las miradas del azabache y Valor se posaron en la mencionada, quien, en ese momento tenía la mirada perdida, como ausente.

Amor suspiró preocupado al ver que su hermana estaba entrando en uno de sus ataques. Se acercó a ella, colocando una mano en la cabeza y la otra en su mejilla: acariciándola.

Sasuke miró a los dos espíritus entre confundido y molesto, esos dos solo le estaban quitando el tiempo. Por otro lado, Valor miraba con preocupación a su hermana: Aquel trance siempre era seguido por ataques, algunos violentos y otros dramáticos e impredecibles. Se acercó a Sasuke, tomándolo del hombro e indicándole que se alejaran, pues Locura podía llegar a ser peligrosa en ese estado. Sasuke negó con la cabeza, se quedaría ahí y no había nada que la virtud pudiera hacer.

Locura soltó un fuerte grito y lloró comenzando a removerse violentamente, siendo retenida por Amor, quien ahora la abrazaba para tratar de calmarla, susurrándole palabras dulces, que poco a poco, comenzaban a surtir efecto.

El azabache estaba molesto y muy confundido por la escena que en ese momento presenciaba. Comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que tenía.

Amor tomó la cadena que Locura traía. Aunque su hermana se había calmado. Amor no la soltaba, pues sabía que aun podía recaer, y esta vez ni él podría controlarla. Alzó su barbilla mientras acercaba lentamente su rostro al de ella, uniendo sus labios delicadamente, era tan solo un simple roce, como el toque de una mariposa, pero fue suficiente para que Locura recuperara aquel brillo en sus ojos.

Sasuke levantó una ceja, algo descolocado por lo que veía: No creía que ellos pudieran llegar a eso.

-¿Ya estás mejor, Locura? –le preguntó Valor en tono preocupado, ella fijó su vista en él, con la mirada aun, un tanto perdida y asintió.

Ya pasado el susto, Valor suspiró aliviado, miró de reojo al Uchiha quien parecía confundido por lo que acababa de ver.

-¿Qué es lo que querías decirle a Sasuke? –preguntó nuevamente, Valor.

-¿Eh? –Locura, aun estaba algo confundida, cosa que desesperaba cada vez mas al azabache –Es… Seth –habló en un murmullo casi inaudible.

-¿Seth? –repitió Amor al ser él único que había escuchado las palabras de Locura -¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? –preguntó con un toque de preocupación.

-Él… quería que le ayudara con un humano –respondió un poco más coherente.

-¿Qué humano? –preguntó Valor con el semblante serio.

-Mmm, no recuerdo como se llama –contestó con uno de sus dedos en los labios, en un gesto de inocencia –Solo recuerdo que Celos me dijo que yo tenía mucha influencia en ese humano –se encogió de hombros.

-¿No te dijo nada más? –preguntó Amor.

-Púes Celos me dijo que no permitirían que un simple he insignificante mortal como él… –señaló a Sasuke, lo que ocasionó que el aludido frunciera el ceño y la mirara con deseos homicidas –Estuviera cerca de nuestra hermana –finalizó con una sonrisa –Dijo que Pureza debía regresar con nosotros. A nuestro mundo, de donde no debió salir jamás.

-¿Ellos saben lo que Seth quiere hacerle a Naruto? –le preguntó Amor.

-Si –respondió afirmó con la cabeza, lo que ocasionó que ambos espíritus y el azabache fruncieran el ceño y apretaran los puños con furia –Avaricia me dijo que solo estaban usándolo –agregó –Qué, en cuanto Pureza regresara a nosotros se desharían de él.

-¿Quién más esta en esto? –preguntó Valor.

-Pues Avaricia, Celos, Lujuria, Pereza, Engaño, Envidia, Orgullo e Intriga… -respondió –Ellos querían que yo les ayudara, pero les dije que no –comentó con una sonrisa tonta –Después de todo, no puedo dejar que Amor este solo, ¿Qué clase de lazarillo sería si lo hiciera?

Ahora si que Sasuke estaba confundido, pero no preguntó: su orgullo no se lo permitiría.

-Amor es ciego –habló Valor al darse cuenta de la actitud de Sasuke

-Fue hace mucho –agregó Amor –Todos nosotros estábamos reunidos para decidir quienes tendríamos más efecto en ustedes los humanos, pero como no llegábamos a un acuerdo, Locura sugirió jugar al escondite y él último que quedara sería el ganador.

-Encontré a todos menos a Amor, estaba por darme por vencida cuando encontré un hermoso rosal y decidí buscar entre el, fue ahí cuando escuche el grito de Amor y descubrí que lo había herido en los ojos, dejándolo ciego –dijo –Fue por eso que me convertí en su lazarillo y me puse esta cadena y collar –finalizó con una sonrisa.

A Sasuke aquello no podría parecerle más estúpido, pero, ¿Qué se podía esperar del espíritu de la locura?

Mientras ellos continuaban hablando, en otro lado de Konoha, Naruto y Perséfone se encontraban paseando por las calles de la villa.

La diosa traía puesto un kimono blanco con adornos de sakuras, el cual Naruto le había obsequiado. El rubio sentía un gran cariño por la castaña, no sabía explicarlo, pero, cuando ella lo abrazaba sentía una calidez en el vientre, muy diferente a la que sentía con Sasuke, aun así, igual de agradable.

-Es hermoso –comentó la diosa con una sonrisa en los labios –Jamás imaginé que existiera tanta belleza fuera de Grecia.

-¿Grecia? –repitió Naruto confundido, ella le sonrío maternal y le explicó que Grecia era un país, en otro mundo, el cual rendía culto a Hades, ella y otros dioses que vivían en el Olimpo. La diosa le comentó que él, cuando era Pureza, solía ir muy seguido, junto con Inocencia. Continuaron con su paseo por la villa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hades se encontraba en los terrenos del dios Hefesto. En ese momento estaba siendo atendido por Las Kourai Khryseai (1), las dos mujeres creadas por Hefestos para servirle en su palacio del Olimpo. Frente al dios se encontraba Hefestos, era bastante feo, lisiado y cojo. Caminaba con la ayuda de un palo, uno de sus pies parecía estar al revés.

-¿A que debo tu visita Hades? –le preguntó el dios herrero.

-Quiero que me hagas un trabajo especial –respondió mientras recibía una copa de vino de una de las Kourai Khryseai.

-¿De que se trata? –preguntó levantando una ceja -¿Es acaso algún regalo para Perséfone? –el dios de los muertos negó con la cabeza -¿Entonces?

-¿Recuerdas a Pureza? –Hefestos no pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa, por supuesto que recordaba a la virtud, era imposible olvidarla o no encariñarse de ella. El dios recordó lo que Seth había intentado hacerle y se prometió, que si algún día se topara con ese dios le rompería su divina cara.

-Si… la recuerdo –habló tratando de que su voz no mostrara su enojo -¿No estaba con ustedes en el Hades?

Hades suspiró pesadamente, comenzando a explicarle lo que había acontecido en torno a Naruto, aumentando aun más el odio del otro por Seth. Finalizando su historia, Hades miró con detenimiento a Hefestos esperando su reacción.

-Con gusto creare algo especial para ese humano –aceptó el herrero –Utilizaré hasta el último de mis recursos –le prometió –Seth debe pagar su crimen –sentenció.

Hades sonrió con malicia, interiormente agradecido por la ayuda del dios herrero, con su ayuda, estaba seguro que Niké (2) les sonreiría.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**(1) Las Kourai Khryseai **(doncellas doradas) eran dos autómatas de oro con la apariencia de jóvenes mujeres vivas. Se decía que poseían inteligencia, fuerza y el don del habla. Atendían a Hefesto en su palacio del Olimpo.

**(2) Niké o Nice** (en griego Νίκη) era la diosa de la victoria. Era capaz de correr y volar a gran velocidad, aparte de lo cual no se le atribuían otras cualidades extraordinarias. Se la consideraba simplemente como portadora de buena suerte, y solía estar asociada con algún otro dios. De hecho, se le representaba a menudo como una pequeña escultura alada en la mano de otro dios más importante, como Zeus o Atenea.


	13. Lazos

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Parejas:** SasuxNaru, y las que se me ocurran.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia:** Contiene Yaoi, muerte de personaje, Spoiler del manga, entre otros.

**Beta: **Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 13.- Lazos**

La joven pareja disfrutaba de un momento a solas; pues los "hermanos" de Naruto habían convencido a la diosa de regresar al Hades, al menos por el momento.

El rubio se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos. Su vida había dado un giro de 360º en tan solo unos cuantos días: Sasuke y él se habían declarado y ahora eran novios, pasó de un demonio odiado por todos, a la reencarnación de un sentimiento amado por todos que encima tenía el amor de dos dioses que le querían como si fuera su hijo; todo eso le hacia sentir como si estuviera en un sueño, uno del que no quería despertar.

— ¿Qué sucede dobe? —le preguntó el azabache un poco preocupado por el ensimismamiento de su kitsune.

—No me sucede nada ttebayo —le respondió regalándole un fugaz beso que el azabache convirtió en uno demandante.

El beso, poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en uno cada vez más hambriento, demandante y pasional, pero sobretodo cargado de amor; finalmente tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

Los dos se miraban a los ojos; sus respiraciones agitadas y su libido reclamando ser complacido.

—Sasuke… —su voz sonaba ronca, cargada de deseo y lujuria ¿Y como culparlos? Hacía tanto que no estaban solos que sus cuerpos, sus almas, su todo; se necesitaban el uno al otro.

—Lo sé dobe, lo sé —Sasuke estaba en igual o peor situación que él. Besó su cuello cariñosamente; dio una pequeña lamida sacándole un pequeño gemido al jinjuriki.

El Uchiha bajó una mano a la entrepierna del Uzumaki acariciando su miembro por encima de la ropa; disfrutaba de cada suspiro y gemido que escapaba de sus labios.

Lentamente se fueron despojando de sus ropas, disfrutando de cada porción de piel que quedaba expuesta a sus ardientes caricias y sedientos labios que se buscaban para beber del otro.

—Te amo, ahhh —gimió Naruto completamente cegado por la pasión; se mordió uno de los dedos para evitar gemir a causa de esa traviesa boca que se deleitaba jugando con su miembro duro.

Sasuke tan solo se deleitaba con la virilidad del Uzumaki; no importaba cuantas veces probara el sabor del rubio, este era mejor cada vez.

— ¿Esto es lo que se llama expresar su amor? –aquella voz sobresaltó a los dos amantes.

Sai estaba frente a la pareja con una de sus típicas sonrisas adornando sus labios. Si Sasuke estaba molesto por la intromisión, se puso furioso cuando el ANBU mencionó el tamaño del miembro de su Naruto y su propio miembro.

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí ttebayo?! —le gritó Naruto, molesto mientras se vestía al igual que el azabache.

—Tsunade-sama me pidió que los llevara ante ella —Sasuke soltó un bufido; mentalmente tachando el nombre de su aniki en su lista de venganzas para reemplazarlo por el de Sai y Tsunade, ¿Es que acaso los dioses y Destino lo odiaban tanto que siempre debía haber alguien que lo interrumpiera cuando estaba con su dobe? El Uchiha ya se podía imaginar al destino y unos cuantos dioses burlándose de su desgracia.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere esa vieja ebria? –gruñó molesto el azabache queriendo matar al ANBU, pero sabía que era amigo de su kitsune y este, obviamente, no lo dejaría lastimarlo.

—Una misión —respondió Sai; sonrió interiormente al ver como los ojos de su amigo rubio se iluminaban.

— ¡Vamos, apresúrate Sasuke-teme! —exclamó el Uzumaki, quien ya se encontraba en la puerta con Sai quien, para molestia de Sasuke, lo tenía tomado de la mano.

Mientras tanto, Madara se encontraba sentado en la rama de un árbol; estaba mirando su brazo izquierdo, el mismo que fuera mordido por aquella serpiente para brindarle un poco del poder maligno del dios Seth.

—Deidara y Sasori han sido eliminados… —se dijo a si mismo, recordando el informe de Pein —Sasuke Uchiha —el más joven de su clan había sido el responsable de la muerte de ambos akatsuki, ¿De donde había sacado tanto poder? —, ¿Qué es lo que ocultas… Sasuke-kun?

Kakuzo y Hidan ya estaban en camino a la aldea oculta de la nube para conseguir al bijuu de las dos colas: nekomata.

Sasuke tenía ganas de matar a la vieja alcohólica y a ese ANBU bueno para nada, ¡¿Solo para eso los habían interrumpido?!

La joven corría lo más rápido que podía; era seguida por dos enormes y aterradores lobos. La chica tropezó, cayendo al suelo, lastimándose el tobillo.

—Déjenme tranquila —les suplicó, su voz estaba matizada de miedo.

—No te haremos nada, querida her-ma-ni-ta —deletrearon con burla.

—Engaño, Mentira… yo no sé nada.

—Amistad, Amistad, no eres buena mintiendo —habló Mentira.

Los dos lobos rodeaban a Amistad en un circulo de muerte, de sus fauces resbalaba una saliva corrosiva, sus ojos eran como dos carbones encendidos, su pelaje era tan negro como la noche; aquellas criaturas parecían salidas de alguna terrible pesadilla. Por otro lado, la joven poseía una rubia cabellera como si fuesen hilos de oro que brillaban con los rayos de sol, sus ojos eran como dos zafiros, su piel era tersa y clara, como la porcelana.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí? —preguntó Amistad, no sabía como escapar.

—Ayúdanos a traer de vuelta a nuestra hermana Pureza —contestó Engaño —, ese humano no merece tocarla.

—Jamás les ayudaría a lastimarla —sentenció con firmeza.

Los lobos tomaron forma humana; eran seres de apariencia fantasmal, su piel era de un color verdoso, como el de un cadáver que había pasado mucho tiempo en el agua, sus cabellos cubrían medio rostro dejando ver uno de sus ojos, que era como una cuenca vacía y lo poco de rostro que se podía ver; era solo piel y hueso.

—Si tú nos ayudas, ese humano y nuestra hermana se separarán para siempre —sonrió Engaño.

No, ella jamás ayudaría a destruir un lazo tan fuerte como el que tenían Sasuke y Naruto; uno en el que ella, Amor, Dulzura y muchos otros sentimientos más y no permitiría que su tan arduo trabajo se viniera abajo.

—Ni Seth, ni ninguno de ustedes podrán separarlos —habló Amistad en tono serio. Había olvidado el miedo de un principio.

Los dos soltaron una fuerte carcajada; lo dicho por su hermana les había causado gracia, ¿En verdad creía que no podrían traer a Pureza de vuelta? Que equivocada estaba.

_Continuará... _


	14. Dioses

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Parejas:** SasuxNaru, y las que se me ocurran.

**Advertencia:** Contiene Yaoi, muerte de personaje, Spoiler del manga, entre otros.

**Beta: **Usarechan

**Aclaraciones**

**Hermes: **El rasgo principal en las tradiciones sobre Hermes, consiste en su papel de heraldo de los dioses, puesto éste en el que aparece incluso en los poemas homéricos, compartiendo esta función con Iris. Un intérprete que cruza las fronteras con extraños es un hermeneus (έρμενευς). De Hermes procede la palabra «hermenéutica» para el arte de interpretar los significados ocultos. En griego un hallazgo afortunado era un hermaion (έρμαιον).

**Amaterasu**: Amaterasu Ō-Mikami o Amateratsu (天照, Amaterasu Ō-Mikami o Amateratsu?) es la diosa del Sol en el Sintoísmo y antepasada de la Familia Imperial de Japón según dicha religión. También conocida como Ōhiru-menomuchi-no-kami (大日孁貴神, 'Ōhiru-menomuchi-no-kami'?), su nombre significa Diosa gloriosa que brilla en el cielo. Es una de las deidades sintoístas (kami) más importantes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 14.- Dioses**

Valor caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha (Sasuke lo había echado de su casa para estar a solas con Naruto). La virtud sonrío tontamente –tiempo atrás le hubiese roto la cara a cualquiera que tocase a cualquiera de sus queridas hermanas –. Como cambiaban las cosas.

— ¡Valor! —gritó una joven de escasas ropas que corría en su dirección hasta caer a sus pies.

Era una joven de largo cabello blanco, ojos dorados; vestía apenas una mini toga blanca que poco o nada dejaba a la imaginación.

— ¿Verdad? —preguntó confundido —¿Qué haces aquí? —la ayudó a ponerse de pie; estaba agitada y muy asustada, lo que ciertamente preocupó al joven.

—Valor… —la albina aun estaba agitada, por lo que Valor la llevó a una banca cercana para que descansara y se tranquilizara.

—Me alegra que estés bien —habló Verdad después de unos momentos de silencio.

—Verdad. ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? —preguntó preocupado.

—Querían atraparme —respondió aun asustado.

— ¿Quién intentó hacer tal cosa? —preguntó entre molesto y preocupado.

—Engaño y Mentira —respondió abrazándose a si misma —. También intentaron llevarse a Amistad pero gracias a Fortuna y Triunfo no lo lograron.

— ¿Se han llevado a alguien? —Verdad asintió — ¿A quien?

—A Pasión, a Ilusión y también Deseo.

Valor se llevó las manos al rostro; Era mas grave de lo que pensaba. Miró de reojo a su hermana y temía por ella. Si Seth y los otros llegaban a secuestrar a la Amistad y a Confianza… no, era mejor no pensar en eso.

—Hay que buscar a Confianza —dijo Valor, ofreciéndole su mano para que se levantara.

Mientras tanto; en la oficina de la Hokage. Naruto, Sasuke, Sai y Sakura, se encontraban frente a la godaime, al lado de ella, se encontraba una hermosa mujer a la que la pareja había reconocido tan solo entrar.

—Ella es Perséfone-san, viene de muy lejos —explicó Tsunade. Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo —. Ustedes serán sus escoltas mientras esté aquí.

Sasuke estaba furioso, ¿Es que esa maldita mujer lo odiaba?

—En realidad —comenzó a hablar la castaña —, yo solo deseo la protección del joven Naruto.

— ¿Ya se conocían? —preguntó Sakura sorprendido de que el rubio conociera a una dama tan distinguida y elegante.

—Naru es un joven muy lindo al que le confiaría mi vida ciegamente —Naruto sonrió tiernamente; le parecía muy bello que aquella mujer confiara en él hasta tal punto, (Aunque siendo una diosa era más que obvio que no moriría nunca).

Tsunade no estaba del todo de acuerdo con eso, pero Perséfone era una de las diosas mas obstinadas y siempre conseguía lo que quería, aunque, la rubia no se quedaba atrás. Al final, ambas mujeres habían tenido que ceder un poco; Sasuke y Naruto serian los únicos escoltas de la castaña; como pago por ello, Perséfone había dado dos de los más grandes diamantes que los presentes hubieran visto jamás y unos cuantos barriles del mejor vino del dios Baco.

Pocas horas después, Naruto, Sasuke y Perséfone caminaban de regreso al barrio Uchiha; en el trayecto, Naruto interrogaba a la diosa. La razón por la que la deidad se había presentado ante la Hokage era para evitar que enviaran al rubio a alguna misión peligrosa.

Al llegar al hogar de Sasuke se encontraron con un hombre de un extraño sombrero con alas, al igual que sus sandalias, también aladas; era rubio de ojos verdes y usaba una tunica corta que permitía apreciar sus musculosas piernas.

— ¡Hermes! —exclamó la divinidad —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Traigo un mensaje para usted —respondió el aludido, entregándole un pergamino que había sacado de un bolso de cuero que colgaba de su hombro.

Mientras la diosa leía el mensaje que su esposo le había enviado; el dios miró al kitsune y le sonrió, mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

—Naruto, es bueno verte —dijo Hermes con tono amistoso.

— ¿Nos conocemos? —preguntó el rubio confundido.

—Nos conocimos hace algunos años… o mas bien, nos conoceremos —dijo sonriendo nerviosamente, para luego posar su mirada en el Uchiha quien lo veía como si quisiera matarlo con la mirada —Tú debes ser el subnormal, digo, el joven Uchiha Sasuke.

El aludido gruñó algunas palabras inentendibles para los presentes mientras el dios rebuscaba algo en su bolso; sacó un pergamino, entregándoselo al Uchiha.

— ¿Qué demonios es esto? —preguntó el azabache al ver extrañas letras que no comprendía.

—Yo la leeré —se ofreció Perséfone, tomando el pergamino, era una carta de Destino y Cronos.

_Sasuke necesito que tú y Naruto vengan al templo del tiempo._

— ¿Y cómo se supone que llegaremos? —gruñó Sasuke molesto. Destino y todos ellos ya comenzaban a fastidiarle hasta el punto de la locura.

—Yo los llevaré —dijo Hermes con parcimonia.

—Y también los entrenará en velocidad —agregó Perséfone con una dulce sonrisa.

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritaron los tres a la vez.

—En todo el Olimpo no hay dios más veloz que tú —respondió la castaña —. Hades desea que les enseñes y Zeus esta de acuerdo.

Hermes dejó escapar un pesado suspiro; odiaba cuando su padre y tíos se unían (siempre uno de ellos terminaba sufriendo… o casado).

—Bien —dijo resignado. Como si no tuviera ya suficiente trabajo. Se acercó a la pareja, tomándolos de la mano para luego desaparecer dejando a la reina del Hades sola.

Perséfone dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro; debía ir ha hablar con los dioses gobernantes de esas tierras y la mas indicada era Amaterasu; rechinó un poco los dientes, no le agradaba esa diosa pues tenía un carácter peor que el de Hera y un ego mayor al de Afrodita.

La deidad se transportó al palacio de la diosa sol; fue recibida por las doncellas, quienes al darse cuenta de su divina visita, la llevaron ante su señora.

Amaterasu era una mujer hermosa; poseía un largo cabello negro azabache, al igual que sus ojos, su piel era blanca y suave como la porcelana, vestía un kimono blanco y rojo; de su cabeza se desprendía una luz cálida.

—Amaterasu —dijo Perséfone entre dientes.

—Perséfone —habló la pelinegra de igual forma —. ¿A qué debo la desagradable visita? —Perséfone soltó un fuerte suspiro.

—Necesitamos tu ayuda —respondió apretando los puños. Era tan humillante.

Amaterasu se llevó la manga de su kimono al rostro, para cubrirse la boca.

—Creí que tu "papi" era lo suficientemente "fuerte y varonil" para enfrentarse a cualquier problema —comentó burlona.

—Es sobre Pureza —Amaterasu se puso seria, poniendo su total atención a la castaña — Seth ya le ha descubierto.

—Los ayudaré —Perséfone sonrió agradecida; le dio un abrazo antes de despedirse de la pelinegra.

No era que Amaterasu sintiera afinidad por Pureza o cualquier otro sentimiento, solo no era tonta; sabía que si existía un desequilibrio entre los espíritus y virtudes, sería cuestión de tiempo para que todo cayera en caos.

_Continuará…_


	15. La reunión de los dioses

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Parejas:** SasuxNaru, y las que se me ocurran.

**Advertencia:** Contiene Yaoi, muerte de personaje, Spoiler del manga, entre otros.

**Beta: **Usarechan

**Aclaraciones:**

**Horus**: fue representado como un halcón, o un hombre con cabeza de halcón, con la corona Doble. También, como un disco solar con alas de halcón desplegadas, sobre las puertas y en las salas de los templos; y con forma leonina como Harmajis. El símbolo jeroglífico del halcón posado sobre una percha se empleó, desde la época predinástica, para representar la idea de dios.

**Osiris**: era el dios de la resurrección, símbolo de la fertilidad y regeneración del Nilo; es el dios de la vegetación y la agricultura; también preside el tribunal del juicio de los difuntos en la mitología egipcia.

**Atena**: En la mitología griega, Atenea o Atena (en ático Ἀθηνᾶ Athênã o en jónico Ἀθήνη Athếnê; en dórico Ἀσάνα Asána) es la diosa de la sabiduría, la estrategia y la guerra justa. Fue considerada una mentora de héroes y adorada desde muy antiguo como patrona de Atenas, donde se construyó el Partenón para adorarla. En los mitos clásicos nunca tuvo consorte o amante, y por ello a menudo era conocida como Atenea Partenos ('virgen'). Fue asociada por los etruscos con su diosa Menrva, y posteriormente por los romanos con Minerva.

**Odín**: (nórdico antiguo Óðinn) es considerado el dios principal de la mitología nórdica.

Su papel, al igual que el de muchos dioses nórdicos, es complejo. Es el dios de la sabiduría, la guerra y la muerte. Pero también es considerado, aunque en menor medida, el dios de la magia, la poesía, la profecía, la victoria y la caza.

**Quetzalcóatl:** (náhuatl: Quetzalcoatl, 'Serpiente emplumada') es una deidad de las culturas de Mesoamérica, en especial de la chichimeca. Es considerado por algunos investigadores como dios principal dentro del panteón de esta cultura prehispánica, sin embargo algunos autores consideran a Tezcatlipoca como el dios principal (ver ensayo "Tezcatlipoca Dios Principal", León Portilla), y aun otros consideran a los dioses que dieron origen a Quetzalcóatl como los dioses principales. En contrapartida, autores como Alfredo López Austin y otros dedicados al estudio de las religiones mesoamericanas, lo consideran como la deidad principal a partir de la cual se generan los demás númenes, por medio de un fenómeno por el cual la divinidad se desdobla en otras.

**Thor** es el dios del trueno en la mitología nórdica y germánica. Su papel es complejo ya que tenía influencia en áreas muy diferentes, tales como el clima, las cosechas, la protección, la consagración, la justicia, los viajes y las batallas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 15.- La reunión de los dioses**

Naruto estaba asombrado con todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. El suelo, las paredes y techo, todo ello era como si se encontraran en el espacio, las estrellas, soles y planetas se movían como si de una grabación se tratara.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó Naruto sin poder salir de su asombro.

—Aquí es donde Destino y Cronos viven —respondió Hermes —. En este lugar es donde los mundos convergen.

— ¡Es increíble ttebayo!

El dios le sonrió antes de prometerle llevarlo a los campos Elíseos y al Olimpo, cosa que por supuesto molestó a Sasuke quien no se preocupó en ocultarlo.

— ¡Pureza! —chilló Inocencia antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Naruto.

Junto a la pequeña venía Bondad, Amistad y Confianza, las tres miraban al rubio con una sonrisa cálida en los labios.

—Bienvenidos —habló Confianza. La apariencia de éste espíritu era el de una niña de no mas de cinco años. Su larga cabellera resplandecía como los rayos de sol. Poseía unos hermosos ojos dorados y piel clara. Usaba un vestido rosa y blanco que la hacia lucir como una muñeca de porcelana antigua.

— ¿Quién demonios son ustedes? —preguntó Sasuke de mala gana, ocasionando una risilla por parte de las tres y una reprimenda por parte de Naruto.

—Yo soy Amistad —se presentó la primera —. Ella es Confianza —dijo señalando a la niña — y ya conocen a Bondad.

—Es un placer tenerlos aquí —dijo Confianza haciendo una reverencia.

—Vengan con nosotras. Destino y el padre tiempo los están esperando —dijo Bondad.

—En ese caso yo me retiro —anunció Hermes antes de ser detenido por la pequeña Inocencia.

—El Sr. Zeus dijo que también debía acompañarnos usted.

Hermes resopló molesto. Toda esperanza de que su padre se hubiese olvidado de él se esfumó.

En las puertas del templo del tiempo se encontraba una criatura horrenda. Parecía una rata sobre sus patas traseras con escamas negras en todo el cuerpo y cresta de lagarto a lo largo de la espina dorsal hasta el final de la cola. Tenía un par de cuernos puntiagudos, colmillos afilados del largo de un dedo y ojos rojos como dos esferas de metal fundido.

Instintivamente, ambos ninjas se colocaron en posición de defensa.

—No soy su enemigo —habló la criatura con parsimonia.

— ¿Quién eres ttebayo?

—Destino… —dijo simplemente antes de tomar la forma de una mujer (la misma que Sasuke había conocido) —. Sasuke, Naruto, me alegra verlos —sonrió.

— ¿Nos conocemos?

—Nos conocimos en el pasado, cuando eras Pureza —respondió Destino ahora convertido en un hombre anciano —. Vengan, Cronos los está esperando.

Sasuke soltó un resoplido ocasionando una sonrisa por parte del anciano. El Uchiha jamás cambiaría.

Los pasillos eran extraños. Conforme iban avanzando diferentes escenarios aparecían –desde el inicio hasta el final de los tiempos –, personas, paisajes, incluso galaxias. Llegaron a una enorme habitación cuyos pilares eran enormes relojes de arena, pero no parecían existir paredes, pisos o techos, solo el cielo azul, pasto, montañas y un suave aroma a bosque. En el centro de aquel lugar se encontraba Cronos: el padre tiempo.

—Llegan tarde —gruñó el anciano.

—No seas dramático, viejo —dijo Hermes en tono cansado —. En este lugar no existe el tiempo.

Cronos bufó con molestia antes de posar su mirada en Naruto quien lo veía con una mezcla de confusión y reconocimiento.

—Me da gusto verte —dijo Cronos antes de envolver al rubio en un abrazo paternal.

Naruto se sentía muy confundido. Todo ello le parecía tan familiar y tan lejano que no sabía como reaccionar, que hacer o que decir, tan solo atinó a corresponder el abrazo.

A pesar de poseer un cuerpo frío; el abrazo que Cronos le daba a Naruto era tan cálido, tan lleno de amor que el rubio no pudo mas que pensar en si así hubieran sido los abrazos de sus padres.

—Ya es suficiente —gruñó Sasuke, rompiendo el contacto entre su novio y Cronos.

— ¿Por qué nos trajeron ttebayo? —preguntó Naruto.

—Este es el único lugar en el que se encontrarán seguros… al menos por el momento —respondió Destino —. Aquí el tiempo no existe, así que no importa cuanto les tome su entrenamiento podrán hacerlo sin ninguna presión.

—Además de otros beneficios —agregó Cronos.

—Nos veremos en cuanto terminen —se despidió Destino antes de desaparecer al igual que Cronos.

—Inocencia quiere quedarse —dijo la pequeña aferrada a la pierna de Naruto.

—Es solo por poco tiempo —dijo Confianza tomando la mano de Inocencia, quien, aunque reacia se fue con ella.

—Si necesitan algo solo deben nombrarnos y apareceremos —dijo Bondad antes de desaparecer.

—Inocencia vendrá a verlos pronto —dijo la pequeña antes de desaparecer junto con Confianza.

—Su fuerza depende de su unión —dijo Amistad —, recuérdenlo —finalizó antes de desaparecer.

Hermes suspiró un poco cansado de la despedida tan larga ¡ni que se fueran a quedar ahí por el amor a los dioses! Miró al "cielo" preguntándose por que Zeus lo odiaba tanto.

—Iniciemos de una vez —dijo el dios un tanto hastiado.

Mientras tanto en el Olimpo, hogar de los dioses griegos. Sentados alrededor de una mesa circular se encontraban dioses de diferentes culturas de los que destacaban Amaterasu, los dioses egipcios y por supuesto los griegos.

—Zeus, ¿Que fue lo que sucedió? —preguntó Horus, el dios halcón, con molestia.

—Seth ha descubierto la ubicación de Pureza —respondió el aludido ocasionando que los murmullos y peleas inundaran el lugar.

— ¿Cómo sucedió? Pureza estaba bajo el cuidado de Hades —habló Osiris con molestia —. ¿Cómo dejaron que sucediera?

—Y para colmo, Deseo, Ilusión y Pasión fueron secuestrados, por poco Amistad y Verdad compartían su destino —dijo Amaterasu con molestia —. Las virtudes son su responsabilidad y no las han protegido.

— ¡Seth es quien las ha hecho prisioneras y también quien ha atentado en contra de Pureza queriendo corromperla! —gritó Zeus con molestia.

—Seth puede ser el causante de todo de el problema —aceptó Amaterasu —, pero son ustedes los olímpicos quienes quedaron con la responsabilidad de velar por la seguridad de las virtudes —reprochó molesta —. En verdad que eres un inútil, Zeus.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —chilló Perséfone mirándola con odio.

—Cálmate, Perséfone —le dijo Atena en tono tranquilo, a ella tampoco le gustaba la forma en que Amaterasu se expresaba de su padre, pero era mejor conservar la calma antes de hacer alguna tontería.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Amaterasu —habló Odín, padre de los dioses nórdicos.

Nuevamente las discusiones habían comenzado. Los olímpicos –especialmente Zeus y Hades –, eran acusados por lo que en esos momentos acontecía.

— ¡Suficiente! —exclamó Quetzalcóatl —No estamos aquí para señalar culpables.

—Cierto —lo apoyó Thor —. En este momento nuestra única prioridad debe ser la seguridad y bienestar de todas las virtudes —finalizó.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar. Thor y Quetzalcóatl tenían razón. No era momento de perder el tiempo en disputas sin sentido.

— ¿Qué proponen? —Amaterasu fue la primera en hablar ocasionando una sonrisa por parte de Zeus.

Amaterasu era uno de los dioses mas orgullosos, testarudos, tercos y arrogantes que existían (quizás la mayor) y si ella estaba dispuesta a dejar aun lado sus diferencias para ayudar, seguramente los otros también lo harían.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermes dejó escapar un pesado suspiro. Miró a los dos jóvenes que en ese momento se encontraban en el suelo respirando con dificultad. Esto definitivamente no iba a resultar.

—Descansen un poco —dijo el dios.

—No… debemos continuar… con el… entrenamiento… —dijo Naruto levantándose con dificultad al igual que Sasuke.

Hermes bufó molesto, cruzándose de brazos. Esos dos si que eran tercos.

—Destino —llamó el dios. Como respuesta apareció un niño de seis años, tenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó molesto.

— ¿Destino no era mayor ttebayo? —preguntó Naruto confundido ocasionando que los tres lo mirara como si le estuviese creciendo otra cabeza — ¿Qué? —como respuesta solo obtuvo un suspiro por parte de los tres.

—El destino cambia de forma —dijo Hermes con parsimonia.

—Soy quien teje el destino de las personas. Pasado, presente y futuro; todo sucede por mis deseos —dijo el infante —. Como sea, ¿Qué quieres?

—No puedo entrenarlos —dijo el aludido —. Soy un dios y ellos mortales. Nuestras capacidades son distintas y temo estarlos presionando demasiado —suspiró —. Me declaro incompetente para este trabajo…

Destino tenía los brazos cruzados, escuchando lo que Hermes decía, pero también percatándose de la pareja que parecía apunto de decir algo.

—Bien —inició Destino —. Te permitiré usar alguna de mis creaciones.

—Pero son simples cascarones sin alma —Destino bufó molesto.

—También te dejare usar a mis guerreros —con un movimiento de mano, Destino hizo aparecer una puerta, recargándose en ella miró al dios con el seño fruncido —. ¿Algo más?

—No —respondió algo cohibido por la mirada que el niño le enviaba.

—Hn, me voy —gruñó antes de desaparecer.

—Bien —suspiró antes de tomar la perilla de la puerta y abrirla lentamente de par en par.

A simple vista era solo una puerta en medio de aquella habitación, pero Hermes la abrió para que pudieran notar que dentro era de un blanco luminoso y una figura era visible.

Sasuke y Naruto estaban sin habla, de aquella puerta había salido Minato Namikaze: Yondaime Hokage.

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg_chan: Gomen por la súper demora pero es que estaba enfermita nnU

Usarechan: Ay lizerg-espero que estés mejor!


	16. El equipo del cielo

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Parejas:** SasuxNaru, y las que se me ocurran.

**Advertencia:** Contiene Yaoi, muerte de personaje, Spoiler del manga, entre otros.

**Beta: **Usarechan

**Aclaraciones:**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 16.- El equipo del cielo**

Ambos estaban en estado de shock, ahí frente a sus ojos se encontraba Minato Namikaze, junto a él se encontraban otras dos figuras completamente cubiertas por gruesas capas; una de ellas mas alta que Minato y la otra ligeramente mas baja.

— ¡Yondaime-sama! —exclamaron ambos ninjas. El aludido les sonrió antes de acercarse a Naruto y envolverlo en un abrazo paternal.

—Me alegra verte… hijo —ante esto, Naruto se separó del mayor mirándolo con incredulidad y lo golpeó dejando a todos sorprendido.

El antiguo Hokage se esperaba algo así, lo que si le sorprendió fue el abrazo y el dulce: "me alegra conocerte papá" que le dedicó el menor. Ambos se abrazaron olvidándose de todo lo que había a su alrededor; tenían tantas cosas que decirse, tantas cosas que hacer juntos…

—Los arrumacos los pueden dejar para después —habló la figura más alta, su voz era gruesa y masculina.

—Siempre tan amargado —dijo la figura mas baja con voz femenina —. Deja que el hombre disfrute un poco de su hijo.

Hermes suspiró pesadamente, mentalmente preguntándose por que los dioses lo odiaban tanto. ¿Es que era tan malo?

—Expliquen —exigió Sasuke mirando a Hermes con el ceño fruncido. Hermes y Minato lo miraron desaprobatoriamente, mas tarde se encargarían de eso — ¿No se supone que estaba muerto?

—Y lo está —dijo Hermes sin tacto alguno, lo que le ganó la mirada reprobatoria del mismo rubio y sus dos acompañantes.

—Destino-sama suele comprar almas de guerreros a los dioses de la muerte —habló la chica.

—Minato fue "comprado" al shinigami como nosotros lo fuimos —habló el mas alto —. Se nos otorgó un cuerpo nuevo y una nueva "vida".

—Pero no podemos salir a menos que Destino-sama nos lo ordene —finalizó Minato con tono triste.

— ¿Podemos iniciar de una maldita vez? —gruñó el dios mensajero, deseando internamente que un rayo cayera del cielo y lo dejara inconsciente.

—Claro… si nos dices por que fuimos llamados —habló la mujer. Hermes se golpeó la frente con el dorso de la mano, como preguntándose por que su padre lo odiaba tanto.

— ¡Se supone que vinieron para enseñarles! —gritó furioso — ¡¿Es que Destino no les dijo nada?!

—No —dijeron los tres al unísono. Ahora si que Hermes tenía ganas de lanzarse a un precipicio. Seguramente Destino se estaría burlando de él en algún lado, como lo odiaba.

—Bueno, si seremos sus sensei lo mas correcto es presentarnos —dijo la mujer despojándose de la capa que la cubría.

Era una mujer de abundante pecho, caderas rozagantes. Tenía un rostro hermoso de una sensualidad casi mística; tenía una larga cabellera color plata y de ojos dorados usaba un vestido chino con aberturas a cada lado sobre un pantalón azul claro que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las pantorrillas.

El otro era un hombre alto y musculoso. Tenía cabellos castaños cortos de piel morena y enigmáticos ojos grises.

—Soy Chai Xianghua soy de China—se presentó la mujer guiñando un ojo.

—Atem… Egipto —habló secamente.

Los tres eran el equipo del cielo ya que sus habilidades eran el Viento (Minato), Relámpago (Chai Xianghua) y Fuego (Atem).

—Ya que se presentaron —habló Hermes — ¡¿Podrían iniciar de una maldita vez?!

—Los dioses griegos son tan impacientes —se quejó la chica.

Minato sonrió de medio lado. Le encantaría estar solo con su hijo y recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero sabía que no era posible, al menos no por el momento.

—No discutan —habló Atem con parsimonia. El egipcio se acercó a los dos ninjas, los miró de arriba abajo estudiándolos —. Nombres…

—Soy Uzumaki Naruto y él es Sasuke Uchiha ttebayo —Atem esperó un par de segundos antes de mirar a sus compañeros sin borrar aquella expresión carente de emociones.

—Entiendo por que el Sr. Destino nos llamó —habló el egipcio —. El equipo del cielo posee poderes similares a ellos —explicó —… viento —señaló a Minato y luego a Naruto —, rayo —señaló a su compañera y luego a Sasuke — y fuego —se señaló a si mismo y nuevamente al Uchiha.

Los guerreros que Destino tenía, estaban divididos en equipos; todos ellos con un nombre clave que reflejaba a sus integrantes. Todos ellos mortales que se habían sacrificado para salvar a su gente.

— ¿Qué tal si iniciamos? —habló Minato. Sus compañeros asintieron (para alivio de Hermes que ya comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba).

El dios dejó escapar un fuerte: "¡por fin!" cuando el trió se puso serio. Si ambos ninjas creían que el entrenamiento de Hermes era difícil; el entrenamiento que el equipo del Cielo les estaba proporcionando era brutal.

Minato para aumentar la velocidad y agilidad, los había obligado a usar pesas que sumaban los 50 kilos mientras corrían dando vueltas por el lugar.

Algunas horas después del difícil entrenamiento de Minato, los dos se dejaron caer al suelo agotados –pero ni bien había dado un respiro –, fue el turno de la única mujer del grupo. Ella había llamado tai chi a los ejercicios que consistían en hacer diferentes pero suaves movimientos, muchos de ellos extraños y algo complicados pero que les permitió recuperarse del entrenamiento de Minato. El de Atem solo consistió en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo (sin armas o uso de chakra).

—Eso será todo por hoy —dijo Minato para alivio de la pareja. Naruto se dejó caer al suelo mientras que Sasuke se sentaba con cuidado.

—Por el momento los tres seremos los maestros de ambos —habló la chica —, después de que dominen lo básico, los separaremos para incrementar sus habilidades.

— ¿Puedes aparecer una carpa o algo? —le pidió Atem a Hermes quien frunció el ceño, se cruzó de brazos mascullando con molestia:

—Veré que puedo hacer —y desapareció.

Mientras tanto los dioses ya habían planificado una estrategia para proteger a Naruto de las garras de Seth.

—Espero que tu plan funcione —habló Amaterasu con prepotencia. El rey del Olimpo la miró con odio y molestia reprimida.

—Lo hará —le aseguró Zeus cortante y molesto. El dios del rayo se cruzó de brazos; como desearía poder poner sus manos en ese blanco y pequeño cuello y apretarlo hasta que escuchara un "crash" pero sabía que eso sería imposible.

—Por el bien de Pureza y el tuyo propio mas vale que así sea —secundó Odín mirando al olímpico con desdén.

Zeus gruñó por lo bajo; quizás su idea no era buena ¡Pero por lo menos aportaba una y no solo se dedicaba a criticar a los otros!

—Estoy seguro que el plan de Zeus funcionará —dijo Quetzalcóatl, Thor asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón al otro dios.

—Todo saldrá bien —habló Esperanza quien había llegado a la reunión poco antes de que esta culminara.

Zeus asintió a lo dicho por los dos dioses y el espíritu; debía confiar en que el plan funcionaría, pero sobre todo, debía confiar en Hermes y los dioses que ayudarían en el entrenamiento de Sasuke y Naruto.

_Continuará…_


	17. Bonus

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Parejas:** SasuxNaru, y las que se me ocurran.

**Advertencia:** Contiene Yaoi, muerte de personaje, Spoiler del manga, entre otros.

**Beta: **Usarechan

**Aclaraciones:**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 17.- Bonus**

Minato abrió los ojos de golpe; a su lado se encontraba el Shinigami, lo miró sin comprender, ¿no se supone que el dios devoraría su alma después de sellar al Kyuubi dentro de su hijo?

Fijándose detenidamente. Minato se dio cuenta que su cuerpo era de un tono azul pálido y que además era traslúcido y despedida un ligero brillo, ¿Entonces si estaba muerto? ¿En dónde se encontraba?

El techo y el suelo eran oscuros con estrellas que se movían como las nubes en el cielo. Había un trono frente a él donde apaciblemente descansaba un hombre de extraña apariencia.

—Destino —habló el Shinigami. El hombre levantó el rostro mostrando un particular color de ojos.

—Lo acepto —habló el hombre ahora convertido en una niña (para sorpresa de Minato).

La niña se levantó de su trono acercándose al dios y al ahora fantasma; a cada paso que daba el destino tomaba diferentes formas; niños, adultos y ancianos pero siempre bellos y sensuales.

Destino levantó su mano derecha frente al Shinigami posteriormente pasando la izquierda sobre la otra, al hacerlo apareció una esfera en su mano que fue tomada por el Shinigami, quien tan pronto la tuvo entre sus delgados y huesudos dedos, la guardó entre sus túnicas.

—Un placer hacer tratos contigo —habló Destino dedicándole una media sonrisa —el Shinigami tan solo cabeceó antes de dar la vuelta y desaparecer después de dar unos cuantos pasos lejos de Minato.

—Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar… Minato Namikaze, héroe de Konoha —dijo Destino con parsimonia.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estamos? —le preguntó el aludido confundido y en cierto grado temeroso.

—Soy quien hila el telar de la vida… soy quien dicta lo que fue el pasado, es el presente y será el futuro —habló el ahora anciano —. Los mortales y dioses me han dado muchos nombres a lo largo de los siglos pero puedes llamarme Destino.

— ¿Dónde me encuentro? —repitió nuevamente — ¿No se supone que el Shinigami devoraría mi alma?

—Estamos en un mundo en donde todo converge… este es el puente que une los mundos. Mi hogar —dijo con parsimonia —. Tú como otros guerreros antes de ti, fueron vendidos por sus dioses de la muerte.

Aquello tomó por sorpresa el ex Hokage ¿Es acaso que ahora era el esclavo de ese extraño ser?

—No eres mi esclavo —habló Destino como adivinando los pensamientos del rubio —, simplemente te liberé de un sufrimiento eterno. ¿Oh es acaso que prefieres volver con el Shinigami?

—No —respondió débilmente.

Destino sonrió complacido, se acerco al rubio y colocó un dedo en la frente del ninja; inmediatamente su cuerpo adquirió solidez como si hubiese vuelto a la vida. ¿Es que había resucitado?

—No te equivoques —habló Destino al notar la alegría del rubio —. Posees un nuevo cuerpo, pero tu tiempo en el mundo mortal ha terminado; si intentaras ir sin mi autorización lo único que lograrías sería que tu cuerpo nuevo se volviera polvo y tú serías arrojado al mundo de las sombras de donde nadie te podría sacar.

— ¿Con que motivo estoy aquí? —cuestionó entre triste y confundido.

—A lo largo de los siglos he tomado a mortales que se sacrificaron por el bien de los suyos, para convertirse en mis guerreros —Destino hizo una pausa —. Ven conmigo, te presentaré a quienes han de ser tus compañeros.

Destino llevó a Minato a una hermosa pradera donde tres personas se encontraban descansando. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello azul llegándole a los hombros; sus ojos eran del mismo color. A su lado se encontraba una mujer y otro hombre muy diferentes al primero.

—Mi señor Destino —habló el de cabello azul levantándose, imitado por los otros dos.

—Equipo cielo les presento a su nuevo integrante: Minato Namikaze del viento —dijo Destino señalando al aludido.

El destino se fue poco después de presentar a Minato para que se conocieran.

—Soy Orin del agua —se presentó el joven de ojos marina.

—Yo soy Chai Xianghua del rayo pero puedes llamarme solo Chai —se presentó la mujer con una bella sonrisa.

—Soy Atem de la luz —habló el mas grande de los tres.

—Ahora si estamos completos y podremos servir a nuestro señor —dijo Orin con tono serio pero alegre.

Fue así como el equipo cielo se formó; convirtiéndose en poco tiempo en el mejor al servicio de Destino.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nombre: Orin. Hobbie: Entrenar.

Edad: 16 años. Grupo sangineo: O

Grupo: 1.90 cm. Habilidad: Hielo/Agua.

Nacionalidad: Nórdica.

Fue el antiguo líder del equipo antes de la llegada de Minato. Como guerrero del dios Odín debía ir al Valhala con sus compañeros caídos sin embargo fue entregado a Destino para recibir sus favores.

Nombre: Chai Xianghua. Hobbie: Meditar, leer y mirar el cielo.

Edad: 23 años. Grupo sangineo: A

Grupo: 1.60 cm. Habilidad: Rayo/Trueno.

Nacionalidad: China. Sexo: Femenino

Chai perteneció al ejército del emperador siendo la única mujer. Falleció al contener una tormenta eléctrica salvando a un pueblo lleno de personas.

Es la mejor amiga de Minato pues al ser ambos de culturas parecidas se comprenden bien sin llegar a nada romántico.

Ella cree que los sentimientos no son más que un obstáculo en el camino de la iluminación.

Nombre: Atem. Hobbie: Entrenar con Orin.

Edad: 32 años. Grupo sangineo: B

Grupo: 1.95 cm. Habilidad: Fuego/Luz

Antiguo sacerdote del dios del sol. Fue un guerrero al que Ra bendijo con el poder del fuego; fiel sirviente de la reina faraón Hatshepsut. Se sacrificó al acabar con el ejército enemigo él solo.

El sentido de honor de éste sacerdote guerrero, es tan grande como lo es el poder del sol.

Nombre: Minato Namikaze. Hobbie: Entrenar, pasar tiempo con su equipo.

Edad: 28 años. Grupo sangineo: B

Grupo: 1.73 cm. Habilidad: Viento

Después de unirse al equipo cielo enfrentó muchas misiones al lado de sus compañeros; con el tiempo fue el mismo Orin quien le cedió su lugar como líder, alegando que él estaba mucho mas capacitado.

Su mejor amiga y compañera es Chai con quien comparte una relación no romántica.


	18. Declaración de guerra

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Parejas:** SasuxNaru, y las que se me ocurran.

**Advertencia:** Contiene Yaoi, muerte de personaje, Spoiler del manga, entre otros.

**Beta: **Usarechan

**Aclaraciones:**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 18.- Declaración de guerra**

El entrenamiento al que Sasuke y Naruto eran sometidos era muy difícil; tan solo descansaban para dormir, comer y beber. A pesar de todo, Naruto estaba feliz de poder conocer a su padre y pasar –aunque sea poco –, un tiempo con él.

Atem era un hombre serio y estricto pero por dentro era como un niño pequeño que deseaba buscar y aprender. Chai por otro lado era una mujer fría que parecía desconocer hasta las más simples relaciones humanas y el único que parecía comprenderla era Minato; el Namikaze era serio en apariencia pero por dentro era como su hijo, alegre y con un aura capaz de hacer que todos confiaran en él. Los tres, sin embargo tenían algo en común… ¡eran unos monstruos con sus entrenamientos!

— ¿Ahora ven que es mejor cuando dejan de quejarse o gruñir maldiciones? —comentó Chai haciendo que Atem y Minato sudaran una gota. Una cosa era hacerlos cargar cosas pesadas para que aumentaran su fuerza, agilidad y velocidad, pero lo que la guerrera del trueno les impuso era demasiado. Ambos jóvenes estaban suspendidos en el aire sostenidos de las piernas, de sus brazos colgaban una roca de 10 kg y en el suelo, bajo ellos había carbones encendidos que calentaban la roca y el aire haciendo todo aun mas difícil a causa del calor.

De pronto, se abrió un portal y un hombre peliazul salió estrepitosamente cayendo al suelo; estaba muy mal herido.

— ¡Orin! —gritó el equipo cielo, yendo al auxilio de su amigo caído. Estaba realmente mal herido, tenía varias costillas rotas, sangre cubriéndo la mayor parte de su cuerpo y cortadas bastante profundas.

—Orin, ¿estas bien? ¡Despierta! —exclamó Atem con preocupación tratando de hacer que el chico reaccionara.

—Chai, Atem… rápido ayúdenlo —les dijo Minato —. Bajaré a los chicos —los aludidos asintieron; tomaron el cuerpo de su amigo llevándolo deprisa al lago.

Minato suspiró pesadamente; bajó a los menores quienes lo veían interrogante, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Él es Orin del agua —dijo mirándolos —. Destino-sama lo envió como refuerzo de otro equipo pues su poder con el agua les era necesario para cumplir con su misión.

— ¿Qué misión? —cuestionó Naruto confundido.

Minato les explicó que al equipo tierra se le había asignado la misión de rescatar a las virtudes secuestradas y necesitaban la ayuda de Orin para entrar, pero tal parecía que algo había salido mal.

Chai y Atem entraron al agua con el cuerpo de Orin quien comenzó a emitir un ligero brillo azul, cuando desapareció también lo hicieron sus heridas y su ropa se veía como nueva.

—Me duele la cabeza —se quejó el peliazul mientras salía del agua con ayuda de sus compañeros.

Decir que Naruto y Sasuke no estaban confundidos con lo rápido que el recién llegado había sanado, era innecesario, a estas alturas ya nada les sorprendía.

—Nuestros actuales cuerpos fueron creados a base de un elemento por eso cuando somos heridos debemos regresar a él para poder sanar —explicó con parsimonia. Mientras Minato les explicaba, los otros tres se acercaron. Orin al ver a Naruto hizo una leve inclinación a modo de respeto.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —lo cuestionó Minato sin ocultar su preocupación. No era usual que su compañero sufriera tal daño.

—Logramos rescatar a Pasión, Ilusión y Deseo —Minato suspiró aliviado. Aquella era una misión muy difícil pues se enfrentarían a un dios y a sentimientos —. Cuando ellos y dos miembros del equipo tierra habían atravesando el portal apareció Seth y nos atacó, por suerte pudimos escapar aunque no muy bien parados.

— ¿Seth los siguió? —lo interrogó Minato. Orin asintió; — Por un momento creí que moriría por segunda ocasión… si no hubiese sido por Hércules seguramente en estos momentos sería un charco de agua.

—Gracias a los dioses que estás bien —dijo Atem dándole una palmada en la espalda y regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿La misión fue exitosa? —cuestionó Chai. Orin asintió sin inmutarse ante el tono carente de sentimientos.

—Sin embargo ahora Seth está furioso y es posible que ataque antes de lo pensado.

—Orin, ve con Destino-sama y dile lo que a sucedido —habló Minato en tono serio. El aludido asintió con la cabeza —. El resto intensificará aun más el entrenamiento.

Aquellas palabras no le agradaron a ninguno de los ninjas; si ya de por si su entrenamiento era brutal, no quería imaginarse como sería ahora.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando Destino y los dioses supieron lo que había sucedido se preocuparon; Hércules había aparecido gravemente herido en compañía del guerrero del bosque igualmente lesionado.

—Tal parece que hemos subestimado el poder de Seth —comentó Destino furioso.

—Esta ha dejado de ser una lucha para proteger a Pureza —habló Ra en tono serio —. Esto es ahora una guerra entre dioses.

El silencio reinó en aquel lugar. Seth se había unido a otros dioses malignos.

—El Ragnarok ya es inevitable —se lamentó Odín. Aquel silencio continuó por un par de minutos; nadie quería aquella pelea, pero tal parecía que a esas alturas una guerra sería ya inevitable.

Amaterasu se levantó de golpe ocasionando que todos la miraran expectantes. La diosa los miró a todos con expresión seria, sacó su katana sosteniéndolo en alto.

—Si Seth desea que los ríos de sangre corran, correrán… pero no será la sangre de los míos la que se derrame, será la de ellos.

Los otros dioses también se levantaron empuñando en alto sus armas. Amaterasu tenía razón, no serían ellos los derrotados. Los dioses herreros se dispusieron a crear armas y armaduras para las deidades.

Por otro lado, Destino había ordenado a sus guerreros proteger el hogar de las virtudes y no dejarles salir a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario y en compañía de una escolta.

Amaterasu tampoco se quedó de brazos cruzados; fue en busca del mortal al que ella y sus dos hermanos le habían dado sus favores. Les sería de mucha ayuda para completar el entrenamiento de Sasuke.

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: ¡Hola! Espero les guste el capitulo n-n

Escuchen mi programa "el rincón del fanfic" el programa que habla de fanfic, lo pueden escuchar por RADIACION OTAKU, (http : / / radiacionotaku . blogspot . com /).


	19. El guerrero del sol

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Parejas:** SasuxNaru, y las que se me ocurran.

**Advertencia:** Contiene Yaoi, muerte de personaje, Spoiler del manga, entre otros.

**Beta: **Usarechan

**Aclaraciones:**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 19.- El guerrero del sol**

Itachi y Kisame se encontraban muy cerca de Konoha, su misión en aquellos momentos era espiar al jinchuriki de nueve colas pero no lo encontraban por ninguna parte; era como si simplemente se hubiese desvanecido en el aire, ¿Acaso sería cosa de la hokage o de su hermano?

Itachi sabía que Sasuke había regresado a la aldea en extrañas circunstancias y aun más extraño era el hecho de que el consejo le otorgara el perdón y la reintegración completa de sus bienes.

¿Qué era lo que se proponían esos ancianos?

Ambos Akatsuki entraron a la aldea sin ser detectados e incluso caminaron entre las personas. De pronto, Itachi se percató que el mundo se había detenido, miró a su compañero que también estaba inmóvil.

El Uchiha estaba confundido, ¿acaso había entrado en algún genjutsu? No, imposible, se habría dado cuenta. Un parpadeo y el lugar cambió, ahora se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una enorme habitación. El suelo era de oro, las paredes de madera al igual que las columnas que estaban pintadas de rojo y adornadas con láminas de oro. Había estatuas de la diosa Amaterasu y otros muebles de estilo japonés antiguo.

— ¿En dónde estoy? —se preguntó Itachi realmente confundido.

—Estás en mi palacio —Itachi no lo podía creer; ahí, frente a él estaba una hermosa mujer de largo cabello azabache con un peinado tradicional japonés. Su piel era tan perfecta como la porcelana. Usaba un elegante kimono blanco y dorado, lo más sorprendente de aquella mujer era que de su cabeza resplandecía una luz muy cálida.

La diosa mantenía ese porte estoico y orgulloso que la caracterizaba; al verla frente a él, Itachi no pudo evitar arrodillarse ante ella. Era algo extraño y confuso: él, un orgulloso Uchiha que no bajaba la cabeza ante nadie, ahora, por su propio deseo estaba de rodillas con la frente pegada al suelo en actitud sumisa.

—Levántate —le pidió la diosa ayudándole a incorporarse —. Itachi, mi pequeño Itachi, siempre has sido mi mortal favorito.

Las mejillas del Uchiha se encendieron; aquella diosa, famosa por su frialdad, arrogancia y orgullo, lo estaba mirando con infinita ternura y cariño (como solo una madre lo haría).

— ¿Quién es usted? —preguntó en un hilillo de voz. La diosa le sonrió con dulzura; a cualquier otro lo hubiese mirado con desdén o incinerado por "la osadía" pero con Itachi era diferente.

—Soy la diosa Amaterasu —Itachi abrió los ojos de par en par, ¡increíble! ¿En verdad estaba ante la presencia de la diosa sol?

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí? —cuestionó Itachi aun confundido.

La diosa le sonrió dulcemente y con paciencia y ternura –jamás vista en ella –, le contó la historia de las virtudes y sentimientos, como Pureza había sido atacada por Seth; Itachi odió a ese dios, ¿Cómo había sido capaz de lastimarla? Se sorprendió al saber que esa virtud había reencarnado en Uzumaki Naruto y casi le daba un infarto cuando supo que Sasuke (el que él conocía) no era el mismo, sino uno de otro tiempo: del futuro.

—Ahora que sabes la historia completa —dijo Amaterasu después del relato —… ¿Serás mi caballero? —aquello sí que sorprendió a Itachi —A cambio de tus servicios te daré la salud de tu cuerpo y la restauración de tu clan.

Claro que ayudaría, no por el hecho de recibir algún premio por parte de Amaterasu, sino por que Sasuke le necesitaba. Asintió con la cabeza ocasionando una sonrisa satisfecha por parte de la diosa.

El cuerpo de Itachi se iluminó; al desaparecer el brillo se dio cuenta que sus ropas habían sido sustituidas por un traje estilo chino color rojo con un cinturón de hilo de oro con el emblema de Amaterasu en la espalda.

—Ahora mi querido guerrero —habló la diosa con cariño —, es momento que cumplas tu primera misión.

Itachi asintió sintiendo como el corazón le latía a gran velocidad, ¡vería a su hermano! Eso le agradaba y a la vez le preocupaba, ¿aun lo seguía odiando? Lo más probable era que sí.

Por otro lado, en los territorios del tiempo. Sasuke y Naruto disfrutaba de un momento de descanso mientras el equipo cielo discutían algunos asuntos.

—Las cosas se están complicando demasiado —comentó Atem.

—Minato —lo llamó la única mujer del grupo —, tu hijo debe aprender a dominar aquella entidad llamada Kyuubi.

—Lo sé, en estos momentos Kyuubi sería de mucha ayuda —aceptó el rubio.

— ¿Por qué no le pedimos ayuda al equipo demonio rojo? —cuestionó Orión ocasionando que Minato sonriera inconscientemente al recordar a uno de los miembros de ese equipo.

—Es buena idea —aceptó el líder —. Destino-sama —llamó levantando el rostro al cielo.

— ¿Si? —respondió la voz del destino en la mente del equipo cielo.

—Destino-sama, necesitamos pedirle un favor —dijo Minato —. Permítanos ver al equipo demonio rojo, necesitamos la ayuda de uno de sus integrantes para completar el entrenamiento de mi hijo.

—Bien —respondió al tiempo que un portal se abría a unos cuantos pasos de ellos —. Minato, tú y Chai serán los que vayan.

—Como ordene, Destino-sama —dijeron ambos a la vez antes de entrar al portal.

—Atem del fuego, Orión del agua; ustedes se encargaran de continuar con el entrenamiento de esos dos.

Minato y Chai aparecieron en los territorios del equipo demonio rojo. Aquel equipo se caracterizaba por ser de cabellos rojos, ser descendientes de demonios o bien tener su sangre.

— ¡Minato! —exclamó una mujer de larguísimo cabello y hermosos ojos verdes.

— ¡Kushina! —Minato la estrecho entre sus brazos, besándola con amor y cariño.

—Hola Chai —la saludó la pelirroja con una hermosa sonrisa.

—Es bueno verte, Kushina-san —la saludó la guerrera del rayo.

— ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Por qué vinieron ambos? —los cuestionó un tanto confundida.

—Necesitamos que enseñes a Naruto a dominar al Kyuubi —Kushina se llevó ambas manos a la boca, ¡su hijo! ¡Vería a su hijo!

_Continuará…._


End file.
